SURVIVE
by AMKelley
Summary: *An epic tale of teenage boys falling in love* Brent and Daniel have both lost their fathers and by some chance they meet at one of Bobby Dagen's support groups. It's time for them to let go and start their new life.,Together. *Spoilers, Sexual content, Minor character death, References to suicidal thoughts and drugs, Non-graphic violence, Awkwardness, Adult themes/situations*
1. Start Your Life Anew

This story takes place during the events of SAW VII and contains spoilers for the end. It gradually gets more Mature as the story progresses. To enjoy this to it's full extent I recommend that you be familiar with SAW V, SAW VI, and SAW VII.

#################################################

Brent finds serenity at Bobby Dagen's support groups. People listen, people care, and no one is selfish. These people cherish every moment. They are all equal. Blessed.

At first, Brent had been hesitant to come here. He didn't think of himself as lost or alone. His mother, Tara, had insisted he come at least once. But once turned out to be several. He found himself rapt by these stories people told. What they had to do in order to deem themselves worthy of their life.

And Brent's dark eyes scanned the circle. Men and women who took their lives for granted; did bad things to themselves and to others. But Brent felt out of place. He didn't deserve to be here. He didn't do anything wrong and he wasn't mutilated like some of these people. All he did was make the choice his mother couldn't. Maybe THAT was what made him like the rest of these people.

Every so often Tara would reach over to squeeze Brent's knee, giving a weak smile. He could see the tears building up in her eyes. He couldn't cry anymore or, rather, couldn't find anything to cry about. It didn't seem to stop his mother though or anyone else here. Brent felt that maybe he was at the stage Bobby was at. Perhaps he'd found clarity and strength. But...

Bobby Dagen was calm and collected. He'd let people talk if they wanted to and if someone wasn't ready for that, he wouldn't pressure them. He let them move at their own pace, which is why Brent had yet to tell his story. Although it was very similar to Tara's, it was somehow different. His mother hadn't made the decision therefore, their feelings and train of thought, at the time, were two completely different things.

But for now, Brent thought, for now he'd let the others speak.

"I used to be a heroin addict," this guy named Mallick said. His eyes looked far away and his face contorted into regret. "I hurt people just to sate my habit. Jigsaw... He..." Mallick choked on his words.

Bobby sat next to Mallick, a reassuring hand circling on his back. "It's alright, take your time," Bobby said,"We're all vulnerable, but we're not alone."

You had to admit, the man was smooth. His optimism far exceeded anyone else here. That's what made him such a good leader, thought Brent. His selfless encouragements pushing people to better themselves. Brent respected him.

"He helped me help myself. And I feel better for it." Mallick forced a smile. "I'm very fortunate that my arm is still functional. After... My test." His slightly crippled arm was held in a sling and his smile wavered for a moment, but he regained his composure. "I've been sober ever since. Almost four months now."

And everyone clapped and smiled and praised Mallick for his courage. This is what accomplishment must feel like. Brent clapped with everyone else. Mallick deserved it.

As they went around the room, the nervous faces and half choked stories became more confident. Everyone here wasn't perfect and they had finally realized that enough to let go. Some people spoke and some remained silent, just listening.

"I used to contemplate suicide," a twenty-something woman said. "I was unhappy about my life. I lost my job, my home, even my kids. My parents wouldn't take me in because of my alcoholism. Jigsaw gave me a choice: Either walk through a maze of sharp hazards with weights on my ankles or wait to die from the poison in my own veins."

Sympathetic eyes watched as she gushed out her story. Some faces shocked, appalled even, but supportive all the same. Brent frowned for her. Not knowing what to think of her story or anyone else's for that matter.

"I attempted suicide once and failed, but did my test and succeeded." And she sighed a breath of relief. As if a huge weight had lifted off her chest. It was possibly one of the greatest moments of her life and she just gave the biggest tear-filled smile, she beamed across the whole room.

And every so often a blonde man would come over to Bobby's side and whisper things in his ear. Bobby would nod at whatever was said and Brent scrunched his eyebrows. This was something that Brent didn't understand. It seemed a little secretive and almost intimate. He left Bobby to go and stand by Joyce, Bobby's wife.

Brent could feel eyes on him. He swallowed and dared to dart his dark eyes around the circle. His gaze stopped on a boy he figured was around his age. His eyes were blue and his hair was dirty blonde. He smiled at Brent warmly, well, as warmly as he could in this atmosphere. The name tag on his shirt read "Daniel". Daniel was cute, Brent observed, so he smiled back.

For a far off moment Brent wondered what test Daniel had to do. Definately nothing mutilating, from what Brent could tell, but maybe he had a scar or two. Like Bobby Dagen. Brent shook his mind a little after a shiver trailed up his spine. He broke eye contact with Daniel and looked to his mother. She was crying. Simply heart broken over someone's tragic story, but Brent didn't listen to half of it.

Daniel was still staring at him. Not once did he take his eyes off Brent. Even when Brent looked away, he still grinned at him. Perhaps these people weren't alone after all.

After the support group was over, many people walked up to Bobby with kind words and warm hugs. Brent watched as his mother did the same. He stood back, away from the circle and out of everyone else's way as they shuffled all around. Daniel caught Brent's eye and stalked over towards him. Brent froze when he saw the boy's form stop in front of him. That smile inching across his face again.

"Some stories, huh?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Brent said solemnly. "Terrible."

Brent watched Daniel consider the word and nod his head.

"Depending on how you look at it," Daniel remarked. "I'm Daniel."

Brent took the outstretched hand and grasped it softly. "Brent."

Their hands reluctantly drifted apart and they stood in silence for a moment. Brent would catch Daniel's gaze and look away when they stared for too long or when Mallick accidently bumped into him. Over Daniel's shoulder he could see his mom walking towards them. Daniel saw his eyes drift past him and turned around.

"Are you ready to go?" Tara asked.

Daniel looked hopefully at Brent and Brent turned to his mother. "I think I'll walk home."

Tara looked at Daniel and back to Brent. She smiled wearily at them both, but nodded. She leant forward and kissed Brent on the cheek. Brent blushed.

"Be home for dinner," Tara sighed. She turned around and walked to leave him with Daniel.

Brent motioned for Daniel to follow him out of the Health Center and out into the afternoon air. Daniel inhaled and sighed contently, the warm sun beating down on him and Brent. Brent held his head toward the sky, stretching. Being in that atmosphere frequently tended to make Brent stiff.

Daniel turned his head sideways to watch Brent with twinkling eyes. "You didn't have to ditch your mom for me," he blushed.

"It's not everyday you meet someone your age with the same problem," Brent assured. He saw Daniel blushing and chuckled. "I've never seen you here before," Brent said after awhile.

"Yeah, well, never felt I needed to be here, you know? Like my deal wasn't bad enough." Daniel snapped his eyes up quickly to see Brent's reaction. "I don't mean to make it sound like a contest or anything, I just..." He paused, feeling like he was saying everything wrong.

"Felt like other's had it way worse than you?" Brent finished for him. "Like they deserve the attention more?"

"Exactly," Daniel said out of breath.

They had just met and already they were on the same page, already hitting it off. Daniel caught the gleam of a white toothed smile. He stared at Brent, taking in his appearance. Dark hair, dark eyes, even slightly tanned skin. His lips were pouty and full, a mole right next to his left eyebrow. Brent was handsome.

"I felt the same way. My mom made me come with her. She said it would do me some good to let go." Brent took a few steps toward the sidewalk and Daniel followed beside him.

They both walked side by side down the street Daniel thinking of his words. He didn't understand. Was Brent there for his test or his mother's? Or was it both of their's?

"Let go?" Daniel inquired. "Of what?"

Brent made a 'are you serious?' face and scrunched his eyebrows. He searched Daniel's blue eyes. "Well, you know..." Brent trailed off, hoping Daniel wouldn't press the issue any further.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you were there for your mom or... You. Or both," Daniel added quickly.

"It's alright," Brent shrugged. "She was right though. I do have to let go."

"Start your life anew, right?" Daniel chuckled nervously, quoting from Bobby Dagen's book.

"You actually read that?"

"Of course," Daniel gushed.

Brent saw Daniel's face lit up at the mention of Bobby's book. Daniel read it at least twice and high lighted key points throughout the pages. You could say Daniel was obsessed with Bobby's advice and it didn't hurt that Daniel secretly thought he was attractive.

"He has good advice," Daniel clarified. "This one chapter he talks about commitment and valuing your loved ones. I can follow that chapter pretty closely," Daniel sighed.

Brent could hear the sadness in his voice. He obviously must have lost someone he loved. Brent could identify with that too. He wondered who Daniel lost. They stopped at a crosswalk and looked at eachother curiously. They just started walking without deciding an ending destination. Daniel blushed at his eagerness to talk to Brent without thinking things through. Brent bit the inside of his cheek and wondered if they were supposed to part ways now. Surely he'd see him at another support group, but Brent didn't want to leave just yet. He felt a connection and he needed a friend, especially after losing his father and indirectly murdering the man responsible.

The walking person icon popped up and now was the time to make a decision. Daniel stared hopeful at Brent and Brent licked his lips.

"Do you wanna come over?" Brent asked, taking a step closer to Daniel. His face heated up with anticipation.

Daniel smiled quaintly and nodded his head. "Sure."

And they crossed the street together. Brent leading the way to his house with Daniel in tow. It was a chance meeting. Brent thought that he'd spend an eternity listening to people's stories and never contributing his own, but maybe this was a start. Maybe he just needed someone like Daniel to trust first. Perhaps Bobby's and his mother's words were right.

He needed to let go and start his new life, but he wouldn't be alone because he now had Daniel. Someone equally hurt and lost. And although they hadn't discussed their own demons aloud yet, Brent couldn't help but feel a little optimistic for once. He had a good feeling about this.

"Well, this is my room," Brent said. Although it seemed pretty obvious it was his room. After all, there was a twin sized bed and dirty underwear lying all around the room.

Brent's mom must've been at the store, picking some things up because she wasn't home. They were all alone.

Brent noticed this and blushed, saying sorry as he went to the ground to pick up all his underwear, as if trying to hide it from his crush. Daniel watched Brent move around the room hastily discarding his dirty laundry into a random drawer.

"Sorry," Brent blushed with his head down. "Don't get much company."

"It's alright," Daniel chuckled. "You should see my room."

A shiver ran up Brent's spine, even though it wasn't meant in the way his mind distorted it. Brent walked over and sat on his bed. He moved his bunched up blankets out of the way and motioned for Daniel to sit down. Daniel came over and sat on beside Brent. They were silent now and they were close. Daniel looked around and took in Brent's atmosphere.

He seemed to be a fan of alternative rock and he had some abstract drawings strung around the room. Daniel spotted a picture on the nightstand. It was Brent, his mom, and a man. Probably his father.

"Who's that?" Daniel asked as he pointed to the picture. Brent looked over and frowned.

"Oh. That's my dad," Brent mumbled as he reached for the framed picture. He grabbed it and brought it over. Brent handed it over to Daniel so he could get a good look.

"You guys look happy." Daniel's eyes flicked over the trio and smiled. "Where's he now?"

"He's gone," Brent frowned.

Daniel looked up at Brent. Judging by the frown, Daniel figured that Brent must've lost his father. He gave Brent the picture and hesitantly placed his hand on Brent's shoulder. Brent froze and stared Daniel in the eyes.

"I lost my father too," he sympathized.

The hand tighten slightly and Brent licked his lips. Brent wanted to cry, scream, anything. But he couldn't just break down in front of a stranger. He felt bad for Daniel and his loss and he thought it was a coincidence that he too lost his father. They stared at eachother. Not knowing what to say.

Daniel's hand loosened and slid down Brent's bicep and down his exposed forearm. The contact was almost intimate and Brent thought he saw hesitation in Daniel's blue eyes. They were somehow closer now, knee to knee and Brent could smell the scent of faint strawberries.

Brent leaned forward and put his forehead against Daniel's and Daniel sighed shakily. His heart was thumping in his chest and all he could see were Brent's dark eyes staring back at him. If one of them decided to move a little closer, they'd be kissing.

"I'm glad I met someone like me," Daniel whispered. His breath ghosted over Brent's lips.

"You're like me?" Brent asked.

"I lost my dad, you lost your's. You're lonely." The word 'lonely' seemed to echo in Brent's head and he held his breath in anticipation. "We both want someone to lean on. To hold us when we cry." Daniel's voice was cracking.

"Do you need to be held?" The words came out before Brent could stop them and he felt Daniel nod.

Brent wrapped his arms around Daniel warmly and Daniel clutched to him. Brent never held anyone like this before, he's hugged people, but nothing ever this intimate. Daniel was crying against his shoulder and Brent wondered how he ended up with this boy crying in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Brent asked as he soothed a tentative hand through Daniel's hair.

"Yeah," Daniel sniffled. "m'sorry, Brent. I don't mean to-"

"No! No, it's fine. Everything's alright," Brent assured.

"I just miss my dad so much."

Daniel was opening up to Brent, someone he just met, and he was clinging tightly as if not wanting to let go. He buried his face into the side of Daniel's head and breathed in deeply. His left hand went down Daniel's back and rested just above his butt. His right hand was at the back of Daniel's head and it gripped lightly at his hair.

Daniel looked up to meet Brent's eyes. He brought a hand up to cup the side of Brent's face and he inched forward. And when Brent was about to cave and move in to meet Daniel, his mother came home.

"Brent? Are you home, sweetie?" Tara called out.

Brent sighed and closed his eyes. Daniel's hand left his face and they disentangled before Tara could see them. Daniel wiped away his tears and straightened himself out. Tara opened up the door to Brent's room and paused when she saw Daniel sitting next to Brent.

"Oh," she said a little suprised. "I didn't know we were entertaining." Tara laughed a little and looked Daniel over.

"Is it okay if Daniel stays for dinner?" He paused and looked to Daniel. "That is, if you want to."

"Yeah, that's fine," Tara said.

"I'd like that," Daniel whispered to Brent. He smiled shyly at Brent.

Tara nodded and left them alone.

Tara prepared the table and Brent sat down in his usually spot as Daniel sat in his father's seat. When Tara re-entered the dinning area she froze when she saw Daniel.

Friendly and calmly she asked,"Daniel, could you take the seat next to that one?"

"Sure." Daniel pushed the chair back and moved to the next one.

Tara sat in her chair and and smiled warmly at Brent and Daniel. She said grace and Daniel thanked her for the meal. She was a wonderful cook and Daniel tried not to scarf it all down in one bite. They ate silently at first, until Tara shifted and focused her attention on Daniel.

"So, Daniel. Your mother or father aren't expecting you?"

Daniel wiped the corner of his mouth and swallowed. "My mom's at work."

"And your father?" She asked.

Brent looked to Daniel, but Daniel kept eye contact with Tara and said,"He's gone, Mrs. Abbott."

She frowned and set her fork down. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's okay," Daniel smiled weakly. "I'm dealing with it."

Brent played idly with his mashed potatoes and thought of his dad.

"What was his name?"

"Eric," Daniel said absently,"Eric Matthews."

She paused, the name ringing a few bells and she needed to be careful as to not offend Daniel. "Such a tragedy what happened to him and his unit.," she said remorsefully. "My Harold, Brent's father. We lost him. We know exactly what you're going through, Daniel."

Tara reached out a placed a hand on Daniel's. She looked over at Brent and tried to smile, but her eyes were glassy and tearing up. Daniel clenched his jaw and looked to his food. They all sat in silence in respect for the dead.

"Now, who wants some dessert?" Tara said hopefully and Brent and Daniel's face lightened up a bit.

She came back with two bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream and watched them contently. It felt like she had two sons and she was oddly happy by Daniel's presence.

"You mom is great," Daniel beamed as they listened to music.

A few days passed and Daniel and Brent started hanging out more. But always at Brent's place. They were in Brent's room. Laughing, telling eachother stories and jokes; trying to forget about old ghosts.

"Thanks," Brent smiled back.

Brent found out a great deal about Daniel. That he was always getting into trouble, but that he was starting to wise up. Daniel knew how to play the guitar, but wasn't in a band and he loved baseball. He told Brent about him and his father's strained relationship, but even through everything they found a way to bond and have a good time once in a while.

Daniel told him all about his father. How he was a hard ass most of the time, but only because Daniel was a brat and how he was so wrapped up in his work and obsession with Jigsaw. But Daniel also told him about how much he loved and respected his father and how much he missed him.

"What about your father? What was he like?" Daniel asked. He was laid down on Brent's bed. He was on his stomach and his face was held up by his right hand.

Brent hesitated, not only by the question but by Daniel's body stretched out on his bed. They almost kissed and Brent was wondering if they were just going to forget about it.

"He was the best. I know everyone says that, but he really was." Brent hummed a small laugh. "He made my mom really happy. He loved us."

Daniel nodded and sat up. He patted the spot next to him and Brent obliged. Brent sat down and Daniel came up close to him and hugged him. Brent hugged back. He felt that this should be weird, but it wasn't. It felt right and normal, as normal as it could be.

They were getting closer eachtime Daniel came over and Tara was beginning to feel like Daniel's real mother. They still went to support groups together sometimes and sometimes even "went out". Their friendship was somewhat platonic. They didn't mind getting close and showing affection.

And it felt... It really felt like they were given a second chance to start over. They were given the opportunity to forget about their fathers and learn something new. Learn eachother. But Brent knew his feelings for Daniel were taking a different route and that scared Brent the most. More than Jigsaw or taking about his demons.

But he knew his new life was going to throw things at him and Brent made sure he'd be prepared.


	2. Understand Your Problems

It has come to Brent's attention that Daniel is gay.

Daniel didn't exactly say anything, not yet at least, but Brent took a wild shot in the dark and assumed he was. He talks about Bobby Dagen and when he does, which is invariably, he has this dreamy far-off smile plastered on his face. Brent can't help but feel a tad bit jealous and annoyed.

The last time they had gone to a support group, Daniel had asked for his autograph and while Mr. Dagen scribbled down his name Daniel was practically fainting. Brent watched as Bobby clapped a swooning Daniel on the back and whispered something in his ear. Daniel's face went pale and he blushed as he walked back over to Brent.

When they walked back to Brent's house Daniel was rambling on about how charming and influential Bobby was.

Right now, at Brent's house, Daniel was repeating Bobby's propaganda back to him. This was the only time that Daniel and Brent had a disagreement about something. Daniel explained in great detail on how Mr. Dagen's work helped so many, while Brent would scoff and accuse Bobby of being a fraud.

Daniel would get flustered and flail about with a copy of S.U.R.V.I.V.E. in his hand, pouting like a child. Brent had to admit, the pouting was kind of cute. He didn't mind that part at all. When things got too heated, on Daniel's part, Brent would stare with raised eyebrows and tell Daniel to calm down. Daniel would freeze and his motor mouth would snap shut, blushing profusely as he saw a smile creeping across Brent's face.

Taking a seat next to Brent on the bed, Daniel would apologize while giving Brent a nervous smile.

"Sorry," Daniel tittered anxiously. "I just get carried away."

"Yeah," Brent grinned. "I know."

The way Daniel preached Bobby Dagen, was like a Christian preaching the word of God. It meant that much to Daniel and Brent couldn't understand why, other than the whole crush thing.

"Are you thirsty?" Brent asked after Daniel calmed down a little.

"Dr. Pepper?"

"Coke it is," Brent snickered, patting Daniel on the knee as he got up.

He walked out of his room, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Brent opened up the fridge, the cool air nipping at his face as he reached in for two red cans. He eyed yesterday's leftovers for a few long seconds before deciding that he wasn't particularly hungry.

Brent shut the door to the fridge and turned to go back to the room, sodas in hand. The various pictures of his father strung up on the walls made him avert his vision far too much. Brent felt that if he looked at Harold he'd break down, crying, but he'd also have that guilt hanging over his head. Like that story of a man sitting underneath a sword hanging by a single thread, knowing that at any moment it could snap and end him.

He didn't even notice he had stopped or that after a few minutes Daniel had emerged from the room to see what was taking him so long. Daniel waved his hand in front of Brent's blank face in order to get his attention. Brent looked up to Daniel's face filled with concern and waved a dismissive hand around, giving Daniel his coke.

Their fingers touched at the exchange, the contact giving Brent more goosebumps than the actual temperature of the soda. Daniel took it and picked up a picture of Harold off of the desk next to them.

Brent pulled the tab of his soda, the can making a snapping noise. He took a sip and watched Daniel study the picture with bright eyes. Daniel set the can down and gripped the picture frame with both hands. In this frozen memory, Harold was in a huge parka with a trapper hat strapped securely underneath his chin. It was snowing. Harold's nose was red, and probably running, from the cold and had a genuine smile on his face. Daniel knew it was genuine, because his teeth were showing and his eyes crinkled at the corners in glee, forming a snowball in his clasped hands.

Daniel looked up from the picture, to Brent, then back down, giving Harold one last once over. He sat the snapshot back in it's place and picked up his soda.

"He's handsome," Daniel commented. "You look so much like him."

Brent took a long gulp of Cola and shrugged a little. "He WAS."

"My dad was alright I guess. My mom thought he was attractive. I don't think I look like him though."

"Do you have a picture?" Brent inquired curiously, realizing that he's never seen a proper photo of the infamous Eric Matthews yet.

Daniel dug around in his pocket to pull out his wallet. He found the picture of him and his father and handed it over to Brent with a subtle smile playing about his lips. Brent studied it momentarily, figuring that Eric Matthews wasn't all that bad, kind of hot actually. Brent flushed, handing the picture back to Daniel.

"He's pretty good looking," Brent blushed. "You do kinda look like him though."

Daniel gave the picture a short look, then put it back into his wallet and put it away. He followed Brent back into the room and sat crossed legged across from eachother, knees touching. Daniel flicked at the can's tab, pulling it back then making it snap to the original place.

There was a question on the tip of Daniel's tongue, Brent thought. He was fidgeting a lot since they got back to the room.

"How'd he die? Your father?"

Brent drew in a ragged breath and filled his mouth with the acidic beverage, only managing to stall for mere seconds. Daniel looked at Brent, hoping against hope that Brent would tell him.

"Heart disease," Brent mumbled. "Your's?"

"Jigsaw," Daniel replied lowly. "People say he's never killed anyone, but I think that's bullshit. I mean, what right does he have? To take a life? Disgusting..."

Brent couldn't help but feel ashamed. Daniel didn't know it, but he was also referring to Brent, not just Jigsaw. He had taken the life of a man, who let his father die, without thinking twice about it. Brent was no better than Jigsaw and he felt sick with himself.

"Who am I to talk, though? I'm not any better," Daniel scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Brent asked. His heart raced and his curiosity spiked.

"I... Well, I sorta... I was just protecting myself. He was going to kill me, like all the others," Daniel babbled profusely. His mouth moving at the speed of light.

Brent was lost and even more so, intrigued.

"Daniel, slow down," Brent soothed with a hand to the shoulder.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked Brent straight in the eye, completely serious.

"Please don't be disgusted in me, but..."

"What?" Brent asked, all too quickly.

"I've killed someone." The words left Daniel's mouth in shakey breaths. He was rattled with admission and at the same time, somewhat relieved. Like a weight was lifted from his chest. Daniel waited for Brent's reaction, but only saw a blank expression covering the tan skin.

Brent looked down at his can, the faint sound of fizzing filling the quiet atmosphere. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daniel had killed someone and it left Brent to wonder why and how.

"How?"

"Hack saw."

"Why?"

"He was going to kill me. What else could I do?"

"Was it your test?" Brent asked, looking up at Daniel again and finding a worried look. He could see to remorse in Daniel's eyes and wondered if he any of that left in himself.

"No," Daniel whispered. "I was in this house with eight other people. It was being pumped with nerve gas. The front door would only open after three hours, but we only had two hours to live. There were these hypos, you know? Like antidotes, scattered all around the house and we had to do certain things in order to obtain them."

Daniel was looking down the whole time, like he was ashamed or haunted just by talking about it. Brent had his undivided attention on Daniel, studying the pale boy's face for any subtle changes.

"What happened?" Brent whispered.

"People started dying. Nobody was able to get any antidotes. Some of them find out about my dad..."

"What was bad about that?"

"He was the reason they were convicted. He supposedly set them up with drug charges and when they found out, they didn't want to have anything to do with me," Daniel's voice cracked uncertainly.

"You can stop whenever you want. You don't have to tell me," Brent reassured.

Daniel continued, "Me and this girl, Amanda, worked together. We were stalked by one of the other guys and were chased down into this cellar, basement thing and..."

Daniel's eyes teared up and he sobbed. Brent grabbed his soda can and set it on the night stand so it wouldn't spill all over the bed. Brent moved forward and hugged Daniel to him with Daniel's face buried in the crook of his neck. He felt Daniel's body lurch and constrict under his arms and hands.

That warm body trembling, convulsing slightly, those soft lips pressed against his neck. Brent knew better than to let his mind take advantage of the situation, but he couldn't help the way Daniel's hair smelt and how his body was on fire.

"He had a knife, Brent. He was going to kill me if I didn't do something," Daniel sobbed into Brent's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the other boy's neck securely.

"It's alright," Brent said, rubbing a circle on his back to sooth Daniel. "You're not a bad person, Daniel. I'm not disgusted. You're such a strong person."

Brent held Daniel like that for the longest time, calming him down, shushing whenever Daniel started to act up and choke a little. Daniel clung to Brent tightly, not wanting to let go because he felt safe and he trusted Brent so much. He was glad to finally tell someone about what had happened and it felt even better knowing he was telling it to Brent.

"But Bobby Dagen says-"

"Fuck Bobby Dagen!" Brent cut off. "He's a fake, a phony, a cad. He doesn't know shit!"

So things weren't going so well. It had been a few days after Daniel broke down and confessed his problems. Daniel had pressured Brent, only a little, to let go of his demons and tell Daniel what had happened with his game, but Brent got defensive in a flash and flipped on him.

"I told you... Things..."

"I'm allowed my privacy," Brent retorted.

"If you want to have inner peace you need to understand your problems," Daniel preached. "Bobby Dagen-"

"Bobby Dagen! Bobby Dagen! Bobby Dagen!" Brent repeated over and over in different mock tones, cornering Daniel up against a brick wall in the alley they had stopped in on their way to Starbucks.

Daniel felt small and trapped. Brent was already taller than him by half a foot, so Brent looming over him where no one could see was a little unnerving. He was so close that Daniel could feel each exhale ruffle his hair a little. If he could, Daniel would try taking a step back.

"Don't you ever shut up about that asshole? Maybe I don't want to hear about the big hard on you have for him," Brent spat. "I'm sick of just hearing his name..."

"Bobby Dagen," Daniel said in defiance, pushing Brent's buttons.

"Shut the fuck," Brent replied lowly.

Daniel's jaw clenched and he scowled at Brent with distaste coating his voice. "Fuck you! I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" It was the loudest Daniel had ever raised his voice to Brent.

"Say it one more time I dare you," Brent spat.

"Or what?"

"I'll hit you."

"Bullshit!"

"Try me."

Daniel's icy eyes became dark, his jaw strong and clenched as he stared Brent down with one of his deadly serious scowls.

"Bobby. Dagen," Daniel whispered with a prominent pause between the first and last name.

Brent just stared at Daniel with black eyes, not thinking Daniel would actually push him and with such attitude that it slapped Brent in the face. His hand flew out, striking Daniel across the left cheek with a loud thwap. Daniel half expected to be slapped, but when Brent grabbed him by the shirt and mashed their lips together, his eyes flew open in shock.

Brent's tongue forced Daniel's mouth open, slipping inside to shut him up for at least a moment. Daniel was pushed harder against the brick wall, his butt thumping the surface as Brent's hips lurched forward into his.

Moaning into full lips and shifting, Daniel tangled his tongue with Brent's, enthusiastically. It was the first time he'd ever been kissed by another person and the first time he had ever felt another hard on pressing into his. Brent pushed his hips into Daniel's, experimentally, and elicited a soft moan from the shorter boy.

Lips and tongues clashed softly and slowly with one another. The two boys swapped saliva like their life depended on it and humped eachother through their clothes like a couple of rabbits. Daniel made a small noise and Brent growled as he nipped at Daniel's kiss stained lips, playfully. Daniel smile and huffed out a small giggle. Then Brent remembered where he was and what he was doing.

He pulled back abruptly to catch his breath and left Daniel reeling, slightly dizzy from the sudden loss of lips and tongue. Daniel watched Brent straighten out his clothes and clear his throat, wiping off saliva slick lips.

"Shut up," Brent whispered again. "Shut up."

Daniel was laying down on his bed, twirling his phone in one hand and the other resting on his stomach. It's been two days since the alley and they hadn't talked after Brent told him to shut up and walked away. He wanted to go over to Brent's house, but Brent probably wouldn't answer the door. He could try calling, but Daniel was afraid his voice would fail him miserably. So instead, he unlocked his phone and sent Brent a text.

«Brent. We need 2 talk.. Please meet me Georgie's Café»

He pressed send and waited patiently for Brent's reply, if it came at all. Daniel tapped his foot restlessly against his bed frame in anticipation. He felt his phone vibrate against his stomach and snatched it up quickly. It read:

«Is 3pm ok?»

That was only an hour from now. Daniel replied back with lightning fast thumbs.

«See ya then :)»

Daniel sent the text with a hopeful smile and jumped up from the bed. He ran into his bathroom to look in the mirror, picking up his brush to comb through his light messy curls. He figured the clothes he was wearing were alright enough, because it would at least be a half hour walk.

He put on some deodorant to hide his slightly ripe smell and went back to his room to put on some shoes. With his phone in his pocket and hair tamed, he flew out his bedroom door and raced to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. On his way out the door he noticed a note from his mom.

Daniel,

I'm going to be gone for a few days. There's plenty of food in the fridge and some money in your jacket. Don't get into any trouble.

-Love you

Daniel rolled his eyes incredulously and scoffed at his mom's attempt to actually be a 'mom'. He grabbed his hoody and left his house.

When he arrived at Georgie's he grabbed a vanilla mocha and went to find a table. He noticed Mallick sitting by himself, fiddling with his arm sling. Daniel approached him and asked if he could sit down with him. He had about 15 minutes to kill anyway. When he sat down with his mocha he smiled warmly at Mallick and Mallick flashed a nervous one.

"How're you're steps going?" Daniel started conversationally.

"Pretty good. I'm still a little shakey for it sometimes, but I'm coping, ya know?" Mallick rushed out. "Haven't seen you at the group lately. Don't need it anymore or something?"

Daniel huffed out a laugh. "It's not that. Just dealing with some shit."

Mallick nodded in acknowledgment and took a sip of his still hot coffee. Daniel sat there with Mallick in comfortable silence for a moment or two and he looked at the arm that hung limply in the sling. Daniel gulped past a tight knot in his throat, appalled by the long scar running up the middle.

"Did it hurt?" Daniel said, nodding toward Mallick's injured arm.

"Like a bitch," Mallick chuckled.

"Sorry," Daniel murmured.

"I was a bad person, Danny."

"But you're not anymore," Daniel stated with a grin.

"Not anymore," Mallick echoed.

They smiled at eachother and the door to Georgie's dinged. Daniel shot his head toward the door hoping it was Brent, but it was only Det. Matt Gibson. Det. Gibson strode up towards the counter and stopped when he noticed Daniel.

"Matthews, right?" Gibson pointed quizzically.

"Yeah. Daniel."

"Eric's boy. He was a great man. Trained me himself, as a matter of fact. I'm sorry about what happened," Gibson said sincerely. "You doing okay?"

"I'm doing alright, Detective. I've been going to groups, learning how to cope. Made a friend even. Supposed to be meeting up soon," Daniel replied.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that, Daniel. If you ever need anything..." Gibson trailed off, knowing Daniel could figure out the rest of the sentence.

"Thanks, sir. I really appreciate that," beamed Daniel.

Gibson smiled again and looked over to Mallick, nodding once. "Mallick."

"Detective."

Gibson walked away and went to the counter. Mallick looked back to Daniel with raised eyebrows and chuckled a little at the unexplained history between the Detective and Daniel.

"Seems like you have a lot of people by your side," Mallick commented.

"I wouldn't say two as being a lot." Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. He noticed the slight frown on Mallick's face. He probably had no one. "I got your back Mallick," Daniel said and clapped a hand reassuringly on his right shoulder.

Mallick made a pained little noise, then Daniel realized his right side was the bad side. Daniel made an apologetic face and started to laugh a little, Mallick joining him soon after.

"I'm so sorry," Daniel said between tears of laughter. He heard the bell again and noticed Brent had walked in. "I have to go, Mallick. Talk to you later, alright?"

Daniel got up and approached the table Brent took a seat at, sitting down with a tiny smile. Brent's lips curled inward and Daniel could remember, vividly, their kiss they shared the other day. Daniel bit his lip and placed his hands flat on the table, drumming his thumbs quietly as he waited for Brent to say something.

"What'd you get?" Brent said nodding toward Daniel's beverage.

"Vanilla mocha," Daniel said plainly.

"Can I have a sip?" Brent asked innocently.

"More like chug. Everyone says sip, when they actually mean gulp," Daniel chuckled, handing the cup over to Brent who took it with a smile.

Brent drank some of the sweet liquid and licked his lip, Daniel watching the movement intently. He set the cup down and grinned his approval to Daniel. Brent looked around, trying to figure out something to say, anything. He noticed Mallick, the man was sort of hard to miss and waved to Det. Gibson as he walked out with his coffee.

Daniel and Brent connected eyes a few times, then diverted it elsewhere when it got kind of awkward. It was even more awkward when they both reached for the drink at the same time, fingers touching. They'd pull away reluctantly, blush, and apologize with nervous smiles.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it. Any of it."

"It's alright. It's true," Daniel said with a dismissive hand.

"That doesn't make it alright, Daniel. I insulted you and practically called you... A homosexual," Brent frowned, whispering the last word. "Not to mention how I took advantage of you."

Daniel looked Brent in the eyes, unable to read them, then back down to the ground. The atmosphere between them grew awkward and uncomfortable. Daniel was paranoid that everyone was watching them, when in reality no one cared. No words were spoken after a minute and Daniel shifted.

He couldn't take the silence and awkward glances that followed after. Daniel was fidgeting far too much for comfort, so when the next words came out he couldn't help it.

"I'm gay, Brent," Daniel gushed, figuring he had to say it sooner or later. Even though it was completely obvious.

Brent stared wide eyed at Daniel for a long second then away abruptly. His face turned red and he shifted in his chair.

"I like boys. Sexually," Daniel went on. The look in his icy eyes intense and piercing. "I enjoyed kissing you, Brent. I wanted it," Daniel admitted with a low intimate tone, only Brent could hear.

"Daniel, I'm not-" Brent stopped, because in all honestly, he didn't know what to say.

He thought back on the other day and remembered what Daniel had said. And in this critical moment of admission, he had to ask himself: What would Bobby Dagen Do?

Bobby Dagen would probably quote his book and put on his face of understanding and sympathy. He'd probably tell Brent what Daniel had recited from S.U.R.V.I.V.E. Understand your problems. He had issues. Everyone did. Brent just needed to let go and take a leap of faith. Daniel trusted him, so Brent decided to trust Daniel in return.

"Brent," Daniel said softly, "I kinda like you." He was blushing like a 14 year old girl at his statement, feeling thoroughly embarrassed with his honesty.

Brent's heart fluttered a little at Daniel's admission. He reached a hand across the table and placed Daniel's hand in his, gripping just slightly to let Daniel know he was there. Brent gave Daniel an awkward smile, that was all to adorable, and licked his lips.

"I kinda like you too."

And Brent meant it. He wasn't buying into Bobby Dagen's words. But for Daniel? He'd make an effort.


	3. Redefine Your Priorities

"Grab it at the bottom!" Mallick called out, the strain heavy in his voice.

"I am grabbing! You're not lifting!" Daniel bit out.

His legs were trembling under the weight of Mallick's sofa and if he wasn't so dead set on not being crushed, his knees would be buckling. Daniel heaved up the sofa to get more leverage, his grip almost slipping when Mallick shifts on the other end. He grunts.

"I'm working with one arm here. Cut me some slack."

"Why not get one of you're other friends?"

"What friends?" Mallick titters. Mallick's left arm is poised underneath the frame, almost caught between the sofa and steps.

"I wouldn't have came over if I knew you had something this heavy," Daniel grunted, then mumbled,"Or fancy."

"Hey! Not every cracked out, piece of shit junkie is poor, Danny."

Daniel laughed and put his weight under the sofa. He looked back to see where the next step is and, very cautiously, took a step backward on unsteady feet. Daniel misses the step just by a fraction and then he's slipping a little. His heart pounded in his chest, only a split second to catch himself and the sofa before falling.

A man comes up from behind to catch the sofa, before it can fall, along with Daniel. Mallick almost falls forward from the sudden movement and looks up to see that Detective Gibson is on the other side behind Daniel, keeping the sofa steady. Daniel twists around and moves quickly up the stairs to grab the top, working with Gibson to move the heavy piece of furniture safely down the stairs.

Gibson and Daniel set it down with some ease and straighten back up, panting slightly from the exertion. Daniel huffs out a short-breathed laugh and sits down on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Thanks, Detective. I thought for sure I was going to bite it just now," Daniel rejoiced out of breath.

Gibson comes over to take a stance in front of Daniel, looking over sideways at Mallick then down at Daniel.

"No problem, kid. What are you doing anyway?" Gibson inquired with a glance over at Mallick, who fiddled with his sling adjustments.

"Helping Mallick move. Can't lift some things on his own."

"Neither can you," Gibson jabbed. "A boy of your stature..."

Daniel gets up from the sofa and motions for Gibson to grab an end so they can load it into the truck, while Mallick walked over to open up the back of the u haul. Shuffling toward the truck, Daniel hopped up on the raised axle as Gibson propped the sofa up vertically. Daniel grabbed the higher end and pulls as Gibson pushes.

Feeling accomplished, Daniel hopped down from the truck and was greeted with a pat on the back from Gibson. Daniel blushes slightly and walks back over to where Mallick is.

"You fellas need anymore help?"

"No, we should be alright, Detective. Ain't got much heavy lifting besides that sofa," Mallick chuckled.

"Alright then. Take it easy now, Daniel," said Gibson, as if he were his father, then nodded towards Mallick,"Afternoon gentlemen."

Mallick looked over at Daniel and made a face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to go back inside Mallick's apartment to grab a few boxes. He took a few boxes labeled kitchen and stacked them on top of eachother, poking his head around the side to see his path.

When he finally gets to the truck, he turned around because he knew Mallick followed him with the biggest assumption resting on the tip of his tongue. Daniel folded his arms across his chest and shrugged, as if to question Mallick.

"I think he wants you," Mallick said, suppressing a chortle as he did.

"Don't be silly. He's just looking out for me, okay? It's not like that."

"Oh please... 'A boy of your stature'. He wants your nuts."

"Just because YOU want me, doesn't mean he does too," Daniel jeered, setting a hand on Mallick's right shoulder and squeezing.

Mallick hissed in pain, his face screwing up as Daniel grinned slyly, gaining the higher ground. Daniel walked past Mallick, trotting up the stairs and stopping in the doorway to call out to Mallick.

Soon, the boxes started to thin out and the apartment was beginning to look even more shitty than before. Daniel wondered who would move into this place afterwards and wondered what Mallick's new place looked like. Hopefully better than this, he thought with a smirk.

Loading the last box, Daniel's phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached in to retrieve it. He stared at the screen for a moment before realizing who the text was from. He couldn't help the huge grin that crept across his face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Daniel asked as he approached the slide at the park Brent told him to meet him at.

"Nothing," Brent defended. "Why would something be wrong?"

"The text you sent," Daniel said waving his phone at Brent, then concealing it back in his jacket pocket. "You said it was urgent."

"Yeah, well..."

Brent trailed off, twiddling his thumbs with his head to the ground and eyes shifting back and forth. It was a double slide so Daniel sat down on the other side, a barrier in the middle to separate them. He craned his head to look Brent in the eye.

Brent turned away to look toward the swing set. Luckily, no one was at the park with the exception of a few guys playing basketball across the way. The autumn air rustled Brent's hair and he took a deep breath, wishing he had the courage to face Daniel, but too afraid to look him in the eyes. Brent turned toward Daniel, not exactly facing him, but enough so that Daniel could see his expression.

His face was twisted into a nervous giddy side smile and Daniel licked his lips, anticipating what Brent had to say or ask. Brent's hands knitted together tightly to keep them from shaking and Daniel felt his pulse speed up somewhat.

"Where were you?" Brent asked.

"Helping Mallick move some stuff. He got a new place."

Brent nodded, acknowledging Daniel's reply.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?" Daniel's breath was caught in his throat and Brent still wasn't looking up at him.

"You like me, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel whispered, putting on his best sympathetic serious face.

"And I like you. So I was wondering if maybe..." Brent trailed off, swallowing to keep his mouth from drying up and constricting.

Daniel's hand came to rest on Brent's left knee, the touch so light that it could almost not be there at all. Brent looked down to it and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths to slow down his out of sync heart that was practically trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

"Would you go with me?" Brent said after a moment, his brown eyes connecting with Daniel's blue ones.

Daniel blinked. "Go with you where?"

"Like, to dinner. Or maybe a movie? Coffee?" Brent stammered.

If this wasn't a serious moment, Daniel would be cracking up at how adorable Brent sounded and acted. The hand on Brent's knee tightened, the temperature of Daniel's body visible through Brent's jeans.

"Like on a date?"

If Daniel had a tail it would be wagging right now and he'd be drooling like a goofy dog. The smile across his face dared to brighten even more when Brent had blushed and turned away abruptly at his question.

Brent wished now that he had just brought Daniel to his house, then he'd be more comfortable in this situation, but he had to do this here and now. Being uncomfortable was inevitable in this type of situation and Brent had to do this, he needed to just let go and man up.

"Would you?" Brent asked, not facing Daniel.

"I'd love to," Daniel exclaimed, throwing himself at Brent and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Brent froze at the sudden embrace, Daniel's hands clasped together across his stomach and his body pressed against his back. Daniel's chin was on his shoulder and Brent was so paranoid that he thought all the guys playing basketball were staring at them. Brent shifted a little, grasping Daniel's hands and pried himself away.

He turned toward Daniel and Daniel grinned brightly, the corners of his eyes creasing in glee. Brent smiled back, the blush across his face a deep red to match Daniel's own embarrassment. Their eyes locked and blinked a few times, Daniel's so bright and Brent's too black in the afternoon sun.

They stared at eachother, wondering where they should go for their date that was unofficially official. Daniel figured they'd come up with something once they walked back to Brent's and had time to slow their heart rate down.

But this was too tranquil to stop just yet, Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. It was going to rain soon, he could smell the moisture in the air. Daniel raised his head to the sky, flinching only slightly when a drop of water landed on his cheek and as Brent's hand clasped his. He peeked an eye over at Brent, who smiling despite his uneasiness.

"Come on," Brent whispered, standing up and tugging on Daniel's warm grip. "I'll ask my mom if we can borrow her car tonight."

Daniel stood up and went to pull his hand out of Brent's grasp, but he was only gripped tighter. Daniel had thought Brent would be a little self conscience about displaying affection in public, but Brent smiled and nodded in the direction to his house as if reassuring Daniel that it was okay to hold hands.

Brent pulled Daniel along until Daniel trotted up to walk beside him, looking over a few times and grinning like a fool. Even though Daniel looked sick and pale all the time with dark circles under his eyes, he was still undoubtedly cute. He figured Daniel must like winter the most and he wondered if he sunburnt easily. He'd love to see Daniel in a swimsuit, all pale and awkward, covered in sunscreen and testing the water with his toe.

Brent loved the summer, because the winter only made him think of his father too much. When Harold was still alive, they'd all go out to the snow and spend a week in a cozy little cabin that reminded Brent too much of the one in Dreamcatcher. He smirked to himself, barely noticing the rain beginning to fall and how his feet just moved without the slightest thought.

The only thing he could feel was Daniel's hand and how they would bump shoulders from time to time, but everything else just seemed to vanish into thin air.

When they actually got to his house, Brent almost didn't recognize it, because he was somewhere entirely different from Daniel. Daniel snapped his fingers in front of Brent's face, giggling when Brent jumped and shook his head as if he had been awakened from a trance. Brent blushed and shrugged to Daniel, muttering sorry to, more or less, himself.

They stepped inside and were greeted by Tara's warm smile. She walked up and hugged Brent tightly, then doing the same to Daniel going into the kitchen to get them drinks. Daniel made a goofy smile toward Brent while rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm them. Brent unzipped his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch, even though his mother had told him countless times to not do that.

Tara came back with two Sunny D bottles, handing them over then nodding her head towards Brent's jacket. Brent sighed and picked it up, motioning for Daniel to follow him to his room. Brent plopped down on his bed and tossed his jacket in a random area of the room, Daniel taking a seat next to him as he twisted the cap off.

"Wait here," Brent said while setting his juice down and standing up. "I'm going to ask her for the car."

Daniel smiled and nodded in understanding, taking a gulp of the orange liquid as Brent left the room.

Brent walked into the kitchen, eyeing the lasagna his mom was preparing for dinner. He almost felt bad, because he knew how much his mother loved to cook and how she loved seeing the pleased looks on people's faces as they sampled it. Brent leaned up against the counter and rocked on his feet for a moment, before looking to his mother again.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Tara beamed and stopped stirring her sauce, looking back at Brent to give him her undivided attention.

"Can I borrow the car tonight?"

"May I borrow the car tonight," Tara corrected.

Brent huffed and rolled his eyes. "May I?"

"What for?" She asked while sprinkling some garlic into her sauce.

Brent swallowed and flushed. He couldn't lie to his mom and who knows, maybe she would be okay with it. He shifted his weight to his left right leg and put an elbow on the countertop.

"I wanted to take Daniel out somewhere," he said nervously, waiting for his mother's reaction.

She stopped shaking different seasonings into the creamy red sauce, set it down, then slowly turned toward Brent. Her face was neutral, but the shock was visible in her eyes, words getting stuck in her throat.

"Take him out?" Tara asked slowly, so as not to mix Brent's words up.

"Yes, ma'am," Brent said evenly, standing up straight and trying to not show so much weakness or nervousness in his stance. He'd stand his ground and hope for the best.

Tara crossed her arms over her chest, getting into a pose Brent liked to call 'You have some explaining mister'. Her shoulders lowered a little and she sighed, deciding not to have a conversation about her son's sexuality at the moment, but still maintained her serious parental front.

"Under two conditions," she warned and Brent nodded hastily. "Be back by twelve and if anything gets out of hand, PLEASE use a condom Brent."

"Mom!" Brent exclaimed, flushing and feeling truly embarrassed by his mother's assumption.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want you two to make a mess."

"Mom, please stop talking now," Brent moaned in embarrassment.

"Keys are on the hook," she called out to Brent as he walked away with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks, mom."

"Sorry this place isn't very fancy," Brent apologized.

"No, I love it! It's very subtle, ya know? Quaint," Daniel reassured with an enthusiastic smile.

They floored through their menus, the atmosphere of the tiny Italian resturant both quiet and calm. Brent found himself looking up every so often at Daniel, that when the waiter arrived he didn't have a clue as to what he wanted.

"You gentlemen ready?" The waiter asked with a pen and notebook.

"Yeah, I'd like the Spicy Puttannesca," Daniel said.

"And your beverage of choice?"

"Dr. Pepper, please."

"Alright," the waiter said as he scribbled down Daniel's order. "And you, sir?"

Brent snapped out of his daze and turned pink at the waiter's open and friendly face, ready to take his order.

"I'm sorry. I need a minute," Brent blushed.

The waiter nodded and smiled, patiently waiting for Brent to order. Brent scanned the pages a few times, finding nothing he liked that was cheap and filling. After all, he wanted enough money so he could leave a tip.

"They have lasagna," Daniel offered.

"My mom would never forgive me," Brent gushed with a soft chuckle. He knew he wasn't going to find something ideal quickly, so he conceded and set his menu down with a defeated sigh. "I'll have the same."

"Drink?"

"Coke."

"I'll be back shortly with your refreshments," the waiter said, grabbing the menus and dismissing himself.

Daniel smiled softly at Brent, the excitement and intimacy of the situation bubbling up inside him that he couldn't possibly get over it anytime soon. He took a sip of water and looked around, taking in this moment and the murals painted along the walls. Daniel was glad Brent chose this place.

"I've never been here before," Daniel stated, still looking around the establishment. "It's really nice, Brent. I like it a lot."

"We haven't even eaten yet," Brent poked sarcastically.

Daniel rolled his eyes incredulously, but couldn't help the small titter of laughter that followed shortly after.

Brent and Daniel laughed and chatted over dinner, staying longer than they had wanted to, but not really caring. They had gotten carried away while eating their food, cracking jokes at the portly man who sat a few tables over, claiming that his food wasn't cooked the right way. Both Brent and Daniel rolled their eyes laughing, saying that he only knew how to microwave a meal.

Brent had brought Daniel to tears of laughter a few times, almost making soda come out of his nose. He loved seeing Daniel happy. He loved knowing that it was him that brought out the true brightness of Daniel's eyes when they would light up with joy.

He loved watching Daniel. Every bite giddy and tentative, trying hard to not be spit out from laughter. Many times sauce would catch Daniel's bottom lip and Brent would flush, wanting to just clamber over the table to lick it off obscenely in front of everyone.

This went on for almost a hour and a half, their food getting significantly colder as the evening wore on, but not caring too much about it. When they were finished, Brent picked up the check and left a reasonable tip with the hostess.

Once they reached the car, Brent held the door open for Daniel as if he were a girl. Daniel blushed a deep red, but climbed in all the same. Brent started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

It was sometime around 10:30pm, when Brent had taken a different route and pulled over near the marina. Daniel pivoted toward Brent with confusion in his eyes, as if asking why they were there. Brent patted Daniel on the knee, turned off the car, and exited his mother's BMW. He came around the side to open up Daniel's door like a gentlemen and took him by the hand to lead him to an empty dock.

Brent sat down on the edge, taking off his shoes and socks then rolling his pants to the knees. Daniel watched as Brent dipped his feet inside the cold water, patting a spot for him to sit down at. Daniel followed suit and practically did a full body shiver at the water's sub-zero temperature.

After a moment of laughter from Brent, Daniel scoffed and adjusted to the frigid water. Daniel thanked the heavens that it didn't rain so much eariler, or else the dock would've collected rain and his butt would be soaked. He didn't know why Brent had brought him here, but it was definately pleasant and even romantic in a sense.

The water rippled around their ankles, their feet twirling around in the water and sitting so close that they were shoulder to shoulder. Brent moved his right foot over to Daniel's left and nudged it playfully under the dark water. Daniel nudged back, making it a full on footsy war.

Water splashed around and boyish chortles filled the night air between them, a breeze blowing strands of hair in opposing directions. Soon they began pushing eachother, the playful fight going up a notch as it always did between boys. But sometimes it takes a different course that doesn't happen between other boys. Something straight boys wouldn't indulge in.

Brent pushed Daniel back against the wooden planks of the dock, climbing on top of him to pin the pale boy down by the wrists. He smiled menacingly down at Daniel, who had lost his breath from the impact, and sat back against Daniel's waist. Having the upper hand, Brent towered over Daniel enough to notice the smile was fleeting from his face.

Daniel squirmed beneath Brent and when he shifted just right, Brent could feel why his smile had faded. Brent's face heated up and his heart paced fast in his chest, seeing Daniel beneath him in a vulnerable position wasn't helping at all either.

Not really processing it at the time, Brent moved Daniel's hands further above his head and dipped down so that they were chest to chest. The air between them was hot and humid from their fast pants of breath and their lips were so close that if one of them decided to move, they'd be kissing.

Brent took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, just their lips tangling in a soft experimental kiss. This was definately much sweeter than the kiss from before, this was gentle while the other one was aggressive. And once again, Daniel was at the mercy of Brent, trapped between the tan boy and a hard place.

The planks beneath Daniel's back creaked as Brent shifted on top of him, moving between his splayed legs and sliding up his body. He could feel Brent's crotch pressed against his butt and shivered when he felt how hard Brent was, how fast his heart was pounding.

Brent nudged his nose at Daniel's, silently telling him to open his mouth. Daniel practically moans into the series of kisses that follow after his submission and wiggles underneath Brent, trying to twist his wrists free of Brent's grip. He feels the first probe of Brent's tongue into his mouth and meets him with his own, just as giddy and unsure as Brent's. Daniel surrenders far too fast, letting Brent take control of the kiss and the way his tongue moves.

Brent's hips jerk forward slightly, nudging Daniel up and causing Brent to groan at the friction. So he does it again. And again. Angling his hips better so he can rub his clothed hard on against Daniel's shamelessly, eliciting tiny squeaks out of Daniel. The noises Daniel makes get trapped in their joined mouths, skipping around their enthusiastic tongues as they dry hump on an old dock at the town's marina.

The grip on Daniel's wrists loosen then withdraw all together, moving to his erection instead and kneading it roughly through his jeans. The kiss breaks and the silence, with the exception of moans, that was once surrounding them was gone. Daniel gasps and makes a noise that sounds like he's being strangled as Brent grabs the outline in hid pants and rubs.

The whole time Brent is rubbing his erection against Daniel's butt, panting hard, but not making any sexy noises like Daniel is. Brent can feel Daniel pulsing in his pants so he increases the friction to make him even more hot and bothered, taking in every subtle facial twitch as Daniel let's go.

Daniel is too far gone by the time he lets go, coming in his pants and not caring how uncomfortable it'll be after he comes down. Brent groans at the sight and sound of Daniel, letting go also, following Daniel's orgasm with his own. They lay panting for a moment, Brent on top of Daniel covering him like a blanket and kissing him on the lips once again.

They reluctantly part when Daniel shifts and sit there on the dock in their soiled underwear and pants, pulling on their socks and shoes in silence. Brent looked at Daniel for a long second and bites his bottom, noticing how red Daniel is and how his lips are also red, but shiny with saliva. Brent has never seen anything more hot.

"You can stay the night if you want," Brent mumbles when Daniel has stood up.

"I'll need to get some clothes," Daniel blushed, pointing down in embarrassment.

Brent smiles and takes Daniel's hand again, kissing the top of it romantically and making Daniel giggle. They walk back to the car and when Brent turns the key in the ignition, the dashboard lights up along with the clock radio. It was 12:17pm. Brent's face screws up and he lets out a pained groan.

"My mom's going to kill me."


	4. Verify Self-Worth Through Commitment

Brent woke up the next morning cold, eyes blinking past the fogginess of sleep to peer over at Daniel who was wrapped up in his blanket like a child. His face relaxed and a subtle little smile softening his features making him look younger than he was. No one should be allowed to look that adorable while they slept, Brent thought. Daniel was just as baby faced as ever and looked absolutely peaceful. Brent wondered what he was dreaming about.

He stuck a hand out to trace it along Daniel's unblemished face, the pale skin contrasting sharply to his tan and let it rest against his cheek softly. Brent smoothed a lock of curls off the side of Daniel's face and laced his fingers through the somewhat mess of it, reveling in the feel of it's fullness and texture. His hand came down to curve around the exposure of his neck, trailing a finger along the shell of Daniel's ear that made the slightly shorter boy hum and cuddle closer.

Daniel was so close that Brent could feel the warmth radiating off his body and the soft rhythm of breath ghosting over his neck. Brent leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead, his lips tingling from the warmth that sent a signal to his brain. The transmitter in the center of his teenaged mind picked up the signal and, on impulse, made him venture on, letting his hand slip between them and the blanket to run a hand over graphic tee Daniel had on.

It was in the way of Brent being able to feel the source of all warmth and he cursed the band that was on Daniel's shirt for covering it up. Thoroughly irritated, he let his hand snake up under the bottom of the shirt and ran it up Daniel's flat stomach to his chest, rubbing along the contours of a body he still hasn't seen with his eyes.

He had half a mind to peel back the covers that cocooned Daniel and raise that shirt up far enough for him to get an eyeful. He'd let his lips skim along that stomach and nipping with teeth he'd leave marks around Daniel's belly button, hiking his pajamas bottoms down just enough to expose hips bones to do the same. The thought of marking Daniel while he was oblivious was far too exciting that Brent no longer felt cold and with the added human furnace next to him made him burn up with arousal.

Brent flushed as he became aware of his arousal tenting in his pants, but he couldn't really be blamed could he? I mean, come on... He was in the prime of his youth with a boy he was very attracted to laying right next to him. That made him weird? You'd think not being aroused would be weird and yet here he was, feeling awkward because he was functioning like a normal teenager. It was probably only awkward because he didn't want to freak Daniel out by invading his personal space and getting a hard on just from touching him. Sure, last night had been great and he was certain Daniel liked him back, but things like this were fragile and needed to be handled with care.

Last night was on the spur of the moment and Brent didn't want to ruin things by being too forward if Daniel had decided sometime during sleep that maybe he didn't want this or that he was afraid of all the things that came with liking boys. Like homophobia. Scrutiny. Disgust. Maybe Daniel was confused, maybe they both were, but when Brent had stared into Daniel's eyes last night he felt something he never had before.

Certainty.

He's never been so sure and it scared and excited him at the same time, shivers running down his spine that awakened goosebumps along his arms. That body beneath his hand still unseen but so alive and warm, practically calling out to Brent to touch it.

Fuck it.

His nails raked up to his chest and brushed a nipple, causing Daniel to sigh and shift. Brent bit the corner of his mouth and did it again with the same reaction, smirking when Daniel's hips pressed against his. Daniel was still asleep but his mewing and erection said otherwise as his body craved the friction it so desperately needed. His chest moved up and down shallowly under Brent's curious fingertips, the subtle brush of thumb over areola electrifying synapses.

Brent flushed, heart pounding in his ears as his body temperature sky rocketed off the charts. Just touching Daniel's chest with the lightest of caresses had them both worked up and it was almost better than last night altogether. His face was burning up and his breathing was out of sync, making him pull his hand away reluctantly and causing those sweet sighs to fall silent on Daniel's lips.

Too far, Brent told himself.

Daniel shifted again and opened his icy eyes up to Brent, questioning him silently through sleep fogged haze. He peeled the blanket back and blushed when he realized he was aroused, his pale skin turning a soft pink. it seemed as though Daniel was completely oblivious as to what just happened but knowing in a weird way something had. Why else would he have a hard on?

"Hey," Daniel blushed.

"Hey," Brent whispered back with a smile, staring into those blue eyes.

"I'm guessing this is your fault," Daniel said with a gesture to his crotch.

"Now you know I feel. Why do you think I'm so happy to see you?"

"Maybe we should do something about it?" Daniel suggested with a purr.

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Brent chastely, sighing in contentment at the contact. He ran his tongue over Brent's plush bottom lip and nipped it with gentle pressure, coaxing Brent's tongue out to clash with it. Their lips weren't touching but their tongues were teasing and playing, sticking out from between smiles to be drenched in the other's saliva and half panted chuckles.

It was almost as if their tongues were wrestling for dominance, but dominance over what? They weren't exactly kissing and their hands were glued firmly to eachother's face and neck for a better grip, so it wasn't that. Perhaps it was something deeper than that? Whatever it was, Daniel was losing and soon Brent's tongue was down Daniel's throat, hands fisted in the front of his shirt. Daniel could do nothing but grin and bare it.

Brent was pulling at Daniel's waistband hastily, eagerness and curiosity bubbling up inside him to finally touch another person intimately for the first time. Skin to skin contact. Daniel helped slip his pajama bottoms down just enough for his cock to be free and out in the open for Brent to see.

It was pale like the rest of the boy, flushed the same color as his face when he blushed and perhaps a tad over average. It was strange, to Brent, to finally see one other than his own in person, but it was a good kind of strange and it turned him on even more when he realized it.

He was staring at another boy's erection and it couldn't be more hot.

A hand extended towards it giddily and grasped the hot flesh with a sweaty palm, wrapping around it to squeeze firmly. It caused Daniel to gasp, his cock giving a small pulse in Brent's nervously excited hand. He masturbated before (what boy didn't?) but this was entirely different, because the texture and grip was nothing like his own. It was unpredictable.

"This is so weird," Brent admitted honestly, hand staying at the base of Daniel's cock just to get the feel of it. "I think I can feel your pulse. It's kinda hot."

Brent moved his hand up to the tip slowly, drawing out a low moan from Daniel, and placed his palm over the head to rub it in slow, tantalizing circles. He gauged Daniel's reactions to see what made him more vocal and what made him twist in the sheets, setting up a good rhythm when he had him worked up just right. Brent's thumb brushed just below the head on each upstroke, sometimes going further to spread precome around, but to tease more than anything else.

Daniel was on his back, writhing at the feeling of Brent jacking him off with a somewhat experienced twisting technique he couldn't begin to fathom in his over-sexed teenage mind. At the moment any words that came out of his mouth were forgotten and diminished the broken syllables and choked gasps.

The dry friction sliding along his cock was beginning to pay off for his benefit and Brent sped his hand up some too. Brent marveled at the tightly wound skin moving with his hand along hard muscle had felt and he loved the sounds Daniel was making even more. Daniel's face was bright pink and contorted it mindless bliss, soft lips parted for the unintelligible words rolling off of his tongue.

"You're so hot right now," Brent whispered hotly into Daniel's ear. Brent was too hot and bothered to stop his words of wonderment from coming out and sounding so flithy. "Throbbing in my hand. Ready to explode all over yourself. Can you imagine if I was inside you right now, Daniel? Fucking you against the mattress."

Daniel's dialated eyes locked with Brent's dark ones and sobbed out a strangled moan, cock pulsing prominently to expel white liquid in rapid fire out of the tip. Luckily for Daniel his shirt was raised up just slightly so his shirt didn't weathered the wrath of Daniel's orgasm. It was even better than last night's.

He came down after a minute as Brent wiped him down carelessly with his own blanket and planted a kiss to Daniel's cheek. Daniel's breathing slowed down and he pulled his pants up over his exposed lower half, catching a hopeful gaze from Brent. He knew Brent wanted the favor returned and Daniel was more than willing to oblige.

"You got something for me in there?" Daniel asked a little cocky, nodding to the bulge in Brent's pants.

But as soon as Daniel reached a hand over rub it through the thin material, Tara called out from the kitchen requesting him at once. Brent sighed and cursed his mother silently for needing him in such a compromising moment. He rolled out of bed, suddenly feeling not aroused at all anymore and motioned for Daniel to come with him.

When they got to the kitchen Tara was seated at the table with her hands clasped together and face neutral. Oh no. Neutral was NOT good and Brent knew he was in for it. She stuck a hand out as if to say take a seat, knowing he couldn't possibly refuse he did as he was told.

"You'll have to go home now, Daniel. I'm sorry," She said calmly, turning her gaze back to Brent with that same stern expression. "I need to have a talk with my son."

Daniel got the picture and meekly said goodbye to both Brent and Tara, not caring if he had to walk home in his pajamas. He made sure he locked the door on his way out and wished Brent the best of luck for the scolding he knew was coming his way.

"What time did I tell you to be back by?" Tara asked firmly.

"Midnight, ma'am."

"And were you here at midnight?"

"No, ma'am," Brent sighed, hanging his head and looking off to the side in defeat under his mother's stone faced scrutiny. No one survived the stern stare of Tara Abbott and lived to tell the tale. Brent knew he was screwed.

Game over, man.

"What in God's name was more important than your responsibilities?"

Brent couldn't look at his mother and words failed to reach his mouth, he didn't know what to say. He'd be too embarrassed to go into details anyway if he did. Brent looked back up to his mother, a blush creeping across his face as if revealing everything he was too scared to say.

"Brent..." She exhaled as she came to realization.

He hoped against hope that she wouldn't disown him or be ashamed, she hadn't exactly said if she approved of his and Daniel's relationship yet. The only thing she said was use a condom, so she wasn't being very clear on what terms that had left them on.

"Not in the car?" She asked almost forlornly. Or put off.

"No!" Brent whined, his voice taking on a more frustrated tone to hide his embarrassment. "We didn't even have sex... Not exactly."

"Then where?"

"The Marina," Brent cringed, knowing what would make her go off.

"In public?!" She asked exasperated, her head about to short circuit and pop like a balloon. "You boys could've came here where it's safe and... Private."

"We were in private!" Brent protested. "And, well... It sorta just happened." Brent was beyond embarrassed and nervous. He was lying in his own grave as he spoke, no longer able to blush but face heating up all the same as his mom asked him all of this. "I just wanted to take him someone quiet for awhile."

"What did you boys do? You didn't hurt him, did you?" She asked cautiously.

"Mom! Why would I hurt him?"

"Well I just assumed that he'd be the... Ummm... You know..." Tara made a hand gesture and Brent got it. She was so ready to assume that her son was the dominant male in the relationship and that Daniel was on the receiving end. To put it plainly Tara was practically calling Daniel "The Bitch".

"How would you know?" Brent defended. "For all you know I cou-"

He was cut off by a look that said: Really, Brent? Really? Come on...

A mother always knows about her child and Tara knew her son wasn't the skirt of the relationship, no offense to Daniel. She didn't know whether it was the truth or just her wishing Brent wouldn't get hurt, down there, but either way she wasn't far from being right.

"So you didn't have sex?" Tara asked after a moment.

"No, mom. And if I did I wouldn't tell you," Brent said honestly. "So am I in trouble?" He had guts for asking, because he should know if he's in trouble or not and his mother shouldn't have to clarify.

"Are you serious about Daniel?"

The question came out of nowhere but Brent knew the answer all the same.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're growing up so fast," Tara said, voice wanting to crack and tears wanting to brim over in joy. "Harold would be so proud. I'm proud of you."

Daniel made his way up to the front desk of the police station, requesting for Detective Gibson. It was well into the day and since Brent hadn't called yet he decided he'd pay a visit to his friend. After a moment Gibson strode up and wrapped his arms tightly around Daniel's shoulders in a warm hug, ruffling his curls affectionately.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged like this so Daniel wrapped his arms around Gibson's waist just as tight, relishing in the moment. Gibson beamed brightly when he pulled back, truly delighted to see the young man had stopped by.

Gibson motioned to the officer at the front desk and placed a hand on the small of Daniel's, urging him towards the entrance and out into the streets. It had exactly been Gibson's break just yet, but when it came to Daniel he was more than eager to risk the exception. He really loved and cared for the boy like he was family, he'd bend over backwards for Daniel. It wasn't out of pity, there really was a connection between them. A chemistry. Something oddly father-son.

There was a coffee shop nearby and Gibson held the door open for Daniel politely, letting the boy order anything he wanted off the menu. When their coffee was done they took a seat near the window, setting their cups down to cool off. Gibson loosened his tie a little and cleared his throat, flashing another smile at Daniel as he adjusted in his seat.

"It's good to see you, Daniel. How's your day going?"

"Pretty good."

"Is something wrong?" Gibson asked concerned, not knowing why Daniel had come to see him freely. He knew Daniel liked him but teenagers don't often come to see a cop, especially a detective. "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Daniel giggled. "I just wanted to see you. Ask you some questions."

"Questions? Am I being interrogated? I thought I was the detective here," Gibson chortled, making Daniel smile with his cheesy joke but loving it anyway. "No, I'm kidding. What kind of questions?"

Daniel blushed behind a smile and looked away momentarily, wondering how to word his answer correctly without embarrassing himself. But in the end it was inevitable and he'd have to take a leap of faith.

"You know, 'The Talk'," He said vaguely, whispering so only Gibson could hear. "About the birds and the bees."

"Oh," Gibson said dumbly not getting it at first then exclaiming the vowel, nearly drawing everyone's attention to them. "Oh!"

Daniel blushed deep crimson when everyone's eyes were drawn to them as if a big neon arrow pointing to Daniel was right above his head. He died a little inside to say the least, watching Gibson blush as well for being so dense at first and wanting to take back what he had just said.

"I know you're not my father or have any kids. It's not your responsibility or anything, but I'd appreciate any help you could give me. I'd ask Mallick but he'd probably give me a hard time about it. I wanted to talk to a mature adult."

"What about your mom?" Gibson inquired, not trying to get out of the situation per se, but it wasn't his place to give Daniel sex advice without the consent of the mother.

"She's gonna be gone for a little while and even if she was here I couldn't talk to her. I trust you more anyway," Daniel said genuinely. "Can you help me? Please?"

With a face like that, Gibson couldn't say no.

"Of course I will, Daniel," Gibson said, putting hand on top of Daniel's in understanding. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, there's this person that I like and I've recently become sexually active with them," Daniel began.

"How recent?" Gibson asked evenly.

"This morning, not including last night." Daniel felt like he was confessing to a priest right now and as he admitted these things to the detective he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "I just wanted to know if I should take it slow or not?"

"Depends on what you've done already."

"We've touched, or they've touched me. And I was about to touch them back, but we were interrupted and I was wondering if I should return the favor soon. What should I do?" Daniel asked nervously, making sure he didn't reveal the sexual identity of the person he was referring to.

"First thing you need to know about being sexually active is that you shouldn't have to be pressured into doing something you don't want to. You should be able to move at your own pace and if your partner can't accept that then they're not for you. You have to ask yourself: Is this what YOU want?"

"I want to make them feel the same way I did. I just don't know how to do it," Daniel said shyly. "I'm not ready for sex, but I want to do something better than what they did for me. This person is special and I want to treat them as such."

Despite how personal and sexual the conversation was Gibson hadn't felt too awkward, he was a kid once too with the same questions and more. He just didn't know what to say, he didn't know what other options could be offered to his young friend and more importantly he didn't want to sound creeping suggesting sexual activities for Daniel and his partner to do.

"Well," Gibson started, coughing subtly, "There's always oral stimulation." The word oral stuck flatly to his tongue and made his mouth dry, suddenly feeling like a nervous teenager again. His face growing warm as Daniel listened and watched intently. "It doesn't always have to be just down there. You could do what they did to you and just occupy them with your mouth elsewhere. Don't be afraid to explore first. Just take it slow and see what pleases them the most."

So it wasn't the best advice he could give Daniel, but it was hard to tell a boy how to please another person without making it personal. Not everyone got turned on by the same things and not everyone responded so easily, it was something you had to find out yourself. You had to find out what they liked and didn't like, you needed to to find their weak points, and test their sensitivity. Push them and wait for a push back.

But it seemed Daniel got what Gibson was trying to say, sparing the older man's sanity with a nod of understanding. Daniel almost felt bad for enjoying the deep blush that crept across Gibson's face as he picked up his cup to take a cautious sip of still hot liquid.

"I know that's something only a father should tell his son, but... You're the only father figure in my life. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, Matt," Daniel said, voice cracking slightly at the admission of respect and love he held for the detective. He meant every word and Daniel was glad he had someone like Gibson in his life. "Thank you."

"Anytime, buddy. You can always count on me to be there when you need me. I promise," Gibson murmured the last two words and came to sit next to Daniel. He wrapped and arm around the boy's shoulder and gripped it protectively, not wanting to let go for a second.

Daniel felt like crying in his arms but he couldn't bring himself to shed a tear. Besides, he embarrassed Gibson enough for one day.


	5. Ignore Your Detractors

"What's the occasion?" Daniel asked as he watched Mallick bend over and stride all around the living room, picking up trash and dirty dishes.

"What? A man can't clean up his house?" Mallick defended weakly, picking up all he could with his good arm.

"You never clean up after yourself," Daniel observed.

"I do too!"

"Who cleaned up that shitty apartment you were living in before you moved?" Mallick went silent and Daniel smiled triumphantly at the older man, knowing he had caught him in a lie. "Exactly."

Daniel sat up from the sofa and, without being asked or prompted to, started helping his friend pick up around his house for a reason he didn't know, but it wouldn't stop him from getting the answer from Mallick. He needed to know why it was so important for Mallick to actually clean up and then realization hit him. A smirk played on his lips.

He picked up a few plates and laid them down quietly in the porcelain sink, turning around to lean against the counter, cross his arms across his chest, and give Mallick that "I've found you out" look. Daniel was so sure of himself and he knew exactly what had gotten into Mallick.

"Who is she?" Daniel inquired, smirking like the little kid he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Mallick, not able to look up and meet Daniel's knowing gaze.

"Oh, please. Guys just don't clean up because they feel like it." Daniel knew he had him. "Come on. What's her name?"

Mallick conceded and faced Daniel despite his best efforts.

"Brit, okay?"

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I met her in my test. She was the only other survivor, besides me."

Mallick blushed but Daniel couldn't tell why and he felt a little guilty for asking, but then again Mallick had shared his story at Bobby's support group so it practically gave him the right to pry. Daniel turned back around and turned the sink on, lathering up the sponge with Ajax to clean the dishes. He was a little surprised in himself, Daniel hated washing dishes at his own home let alone somebody else's, but he was helping a friend.

And when Daniel thought about it a little more, letting his mind linger on the subject he noticed a few things that were awfully funny about Mallick going out with Brit. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, gaining Mallick's undivided curiosity. The older man stepped further into the kitchen with an eyebrow quirked up, clearing his throat subtly as if to prompt Daniel to continue his train of thought out loud for him to hear. To find out what was so funny.

But Daniel disregarded his silent request and started to scrub away three day old grime and caked on stains covering the various plates and forks. Mallick huffed a frustrated sigh, still too stubborn to ask what had the kid going. Perhaps Daniel couldn't hear him over the running water so this time he cleared his throat louder, but still had the same response. Silence.

"What is so funny?" Mallick asked, the suspense killing him.

Daniel half turned and cocked his head to the side slightly, still scrubbing a plate like it was the most interesting thing in the whole damn world. There was a big grin shaping his face that made Mallick's blood boil, eating away at his last restraint to not yell.

"I was just thinking about how funny it's gonna be for people to see a couple wearing matching casts go out for dinner," Daniel grinned wickedly, not sparing Mallick at all as he guffawed loudly in a side splitting laugh. "It's like a match made in heaven!"

Daniel began laughing so hard that it made him cry, the tears of joy prickling at the corners of his eyes to stream down his unblemished face. Mallick was practically face palming by the time Daniel calmed down enough to carry on with the dishes and catch his breath.

"Hilarious," Mallick mumbled colorlessly.

"Can I ask where you're taking her?"

"Jacques."

"The French place?" Daniel asked.

"No, the Chinese place," Mallick remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, smart-ass," Daniel sighed, setting a clean dish inside the dish rack to dry. "Isn't Jacques a little expensive?"

"There's nothing she can order that I can't cover," Mallick said surely.

"You're parents picking up the tab? They are rich aren't they?"

"My parents don't support me anymore, not since that day," Mallick said lowly, referring to the day he was reborn and transformed into a better human being. "I refuse any help they offer."

"But at least you're doing well for yourself, right?" Daniel responded. "I mean, you don't have much but you don't have nothing and this place is definately better than your last."

Daniel scrubbed down the last dish and put it away, rinsing the suds off his hands and wiping them on the dish rag to dry them. He turned around to see Mallick a little less than happy with concern creasing his features. Daniel approached him and patted Mallick's good shoulder encouragingly with a genuine smile.

"I'm sure she'll be impressed. After all, you did save her and she saved you. That's gotta count for something, right?"

A knock came from the front door and it penetrated through the silence like an atom bomb had dropped on Mallick's house. Mallick jumped and the nervous butterflies started to flutter in his stomach as he was stricken with cold panic. Brit had arrived a little earlier than previously decided and Mallick wasn't ready, he'd been too busy cleaning up.

Instinctively he strode to the door and opened it a tad faster than usual, flashing Brit a nervous little smile with a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks. He lead her inside and apologized for not being ready and left her alone with Daniel to entertain her.

Daniel made himself known by walking out of the kitchen and looked her up and down without her noticing it. She was wearing a black dress that had sequins lining the bottom and the thin straps that clung to her slim shoulders, matching sequin heels to go with it. Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place so it wouldn't unravel and despite having a big white cast consuming most of her left arm, she was quite stunning.

"Sorry, I was just helping him clean up. He was a little self conscicous about you coming over and he got wrapped up in tidying the place up," Daniel said, then extended his hand to hers. "I'm Daniel."

"Brit Stevenson," she smiled.

"You're a lucky woman, you know. Mallick's quite the catch and he sure likes you. Can't stop talking about you," Daniel said, bending the truth a little with his last statement.

"Really?" Brit asked, her curiosity getting the better of her and becoming intrigued by what Mallick had to say about her.

"Yeah, all the time."

"Only good things I hope," she giggled, only slightly nervous to hear otherwise.

"Nothing but good things," Daniel reassured with a smile. So he wasn't exactly telling the truth and despite not being sexually attracted to women he sort of knew how they worked. "He can't stop talking about how lovely you are or how giddy you make him feel."

It made her blush profusely and she brushed her bangs out of her face as if showing her flattery towards Daniel's words. She couldn't stop smiling and it seemed as though Daniel had made her day by saying Mallick couldn't stop talking about her, when in reality he had tried to keep her a secret.

"But don't tell him I told you," Daniel whispered, giving her a sly devilish look.

Mallick returned shortly after their short exchange and greeted her again, nervous like he was a teenager all over again and he noticed the look on Daniel's face. He could tell Daniel had said something to her and whether it was good or bad, Mallick was about to find out.

Mallick gave her a smile then turned to Daniel with a scowl across his face.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Mallick whispered.

"I just told her how much you can't stop talking about her," Daniel said lowly.

"I don't talk about her!"

"Exactly my point. Girls love it when they're mentioned to guy friends, it makes them feel special."

"How would you know? You like di-"

"Hey! Is that anyway to thank me?" Daniel cut off before Mallick could finish his sentence. "By this rate she'll be all over you before the night is over. That is, if you guys can undress with one hand."

Daniel giggled under his breath and when Brit wasn't looking he was thumped on the head by Mallick's cast arm, rubbing at it in mock pain. The conversation seemed to end after that and Daniel excused himself so Mallick and Brit could get on with their date.

"It was very nice to meet you, Brit," Daniel said politely. "You guys have a great time."

A little while later when Daniel was home alone he got a call from Brent asking if he wanted to hang out and Daniel couldn't possibly refuse. Brent's never been to his house and if anything happened they wouldn't be disturbed by Brent's mother. Not that she ever walked in on them or anything.

So here they were in Daniel's room watching an evening talk show and it just so happened that Bobby Dagen and his wife, Joyce, were the guests. The host asked Bobby all about his experiences, of course, and their wedding, being dazzled by how beautifully Bobby told the story. And as always, Brent would interrupt and make snide remarks towards Bobby about how his pants were on fire.

Of course Daniel would stand up for the self help guru and use quotes from S.U.R.V.I.V.E. in his defense, but it just wasn't good enough to sway Brent. He would eventually give up and they'd go back to watching the program, well Daniel would mostly. Brent was too caught in looking around the other boy's room, finding out all he needed to know what Daniel was like. Not that he needed to find Daniel out anymore than what he already knew.

They were on the ground in front of Daniel's bed, reclining against it for back support as they sat in silence. Brent's arm was slung around Daniel's shoulders and his fingers absently twirled in his sandy curls, playing with Daniel's hair as if this was routine. Daniel shifted against Brent and it made Brent fall back to reality a little.

Bobby was talking about starting a family with Joyce and when the camera panned over to her she could do nothing but smile and agree. Brent wondered if Joyce knew Bobby's lie and played along with it or if she was as clueless as Daniel, and all the others who bought it.

"I can't believe you still think Bobby Dagen is a god," Brent scoffed before the thought could leave his mind.

"I never said he was a god. I just think his advice is helpful," Daniel defended.

"No, you think he's hot," Brent shot back, knowing that Daniel did, in fact, think he was. Brent wasn't jealous of that fact because Daniel was his and it was kind of fun to use such information against the shorter boy anyway.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Brent replied just as fast.

Brent picked up Daniel's copy of S.U.R.V.I.V.E. and paraded it around in Daniel's face, making kissy noises and baby talking like a five year old. Daniel was swatting the book away, giggling and blushing as Brent overwhelmed him with embarrassment. Brent was halfway on top of him and Daniel struggled to push him off, but it was difficult when he was laughing to hard.

"Oh, Bobby Dagen! I love you so much!" Brent mocked, reeling back and speaking to the cover as if he were Daniel, then replying back as Bobby. "And I love you, Daniel."

"Shut up!" Daniel giggled helplessly, trying to get the book from Brent and failing.

"I want to have you're butt babies!"

"Stop! I do not sound like that!"

"But I'm a married man! We could never be, my sweet Daniel," Brent went on as if he was never interrupted. He put his Daniel voice back on and replied with, "She'll just have to accept the fact that we're in love!"

Daniel regained what little composure he had left and tackled Brent to the ground, knocking the book out of Brent's hand to fling across the room and effectively stop Brent's tirade of silly impressions. Brent was underneath Daniel, laughing hysterically despite getting the wind knocked out of him. Even though the book was no longer in Brent's possession he continued to crack jokes.

Daniel's voice was a little more high pitched, Daniel had discovered whenever Brent imitated him and Bobby's voice was deeper. He guessed it seemed appropriate for the joke but it was a kind of emasculating at the same time. In a weird sort of way, Daniel secretly liked it.

"Oh Bobby, I wanna suck your big hard-"

The shorter boy lunged forward and planted a kiss on Brent's lips before he could finish his vulgar sentence, knowing exactly what he was going to say and deciding that he didn't want to hear it. Daniel would die of embarrassment if he let Brent finish.

Brent didn't seem to mind Daniel's distraction at all and hummed his approval against his lips, wrapping his arms around Daniel to hold him in place. Daniel pulled back and Brent smiled up at him, dark eyes twinkling as if the moon itself was reflecting in them. Daniel felt like the luckiest boy in the whole world at that moment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you stop me? I was getting to the good part," Brent smiled slyly.

"Because I'd rather hear a story about me and you, not me and Bobby Dagen," Daniel said sweetly, pecking Brent on the lips to seal his words there forever.

"So you'd rather..?" Brent trailed off, not able to say what he so boldly was about to moments ago. "Mine?"

"I never did get to thank you properly for the other day," Daniel said seductively, icy eyes fogging over with desire.

"How are you gonna make it up to me?" Brent asked giddily, heart pounding in his chest as he waited intently for Daniel to reveal all the things he had in store for him. But Daniel didn't tell. He asked.

"How do you want me to?"

Brent flushed beneath Daniel, swallowing hard when he felt Daniel frame his hips with his thighs to straddled his lap. Daniel sat up, seeming to tower over Brent in this particular position, and sat back on the other boy's growing arousal. He let his hands slip up under Brent's shirt and began to caress the tan skin with soft, exploring fingers, feeling Brent's heart beat beneath them.

Daniel moved his hands up and down over Brent's warm chest and grinded his butt down on his hard on, making Brent pant hard as if his breath was being punched out of him. Brent looked completely debauched and Daniel thought perhaps he had forgotten the question, so he asked again. This time rephrasing it and sounding more sultry.

He bent down and whispered hotly into Brent's ear.

"How do you want me?"

"Your mouth," Brent said shakily. "I-I want y-your mouth."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Daniel said, making it to where Brent had to tell him in explicit detail. "To what use do you want to put my mouth to?"

"You bastard," Brent huffed wirh a smile, his body too over worked and burning hot.

"Tell me," Daniel murmured, kissing Brent's earlobe. "Tell me what you want, Brent. And I'll do it."

"I want you to suck my cock."

It was a little labored but clear as day to Daniel's ears and it sent shivers down his spine, making his hairs prickle at such taboo words. The whole situation was wrong on so many levels and he couldn't understand why, but Daniel wouldn't ask for anything else.

Daniel moved down Brent's body and when he got to his crotch he unzipped his pants tantalizingly slow, a lustful haze clouding his eyes and lips quirked up in a wicked smile. Brent helped Daniel shimmy his pants down over his legs and watched intently as Daniel peeled back his boxers to wrap a warm but shaky hand around his erection.

Brent gasped, his heart seeming to work faster than before but feeling as if it had stopped, and let his head drop back to thud against the hard wood floor. Daniel bent down and stuck his tongue out to lick at the tip, tasting the salty fluid for the first time and not knowing what to think of it. This was so new and if Daniel were to draw away in disgust he'd feel terrible.

It wasn't like the taste was horrible but it could take some getting used to. Daniel was too over whelmed and turned on to even notice it much and after he successfully got the head shiny with Saliva, he licked his lips and wrapped them around Brent's cock. There was a sharp intake of breath above him and he took that as a good sign.

He looked up at Brent with just the tip in his mouth, locking gazes with his dark brown eyes and sucked hard until he heard Brent curse under his breath. Daniel bent forward, slowly taking inch by inch into his warm wet mouth and moaned around Brent's impressive length. It was about halfway when Daniel's gag reflex kicked in and made him retreat backwards a little.

Brent was about to ask if he was alright but Daniel put a hand against his stomach and went down again, pushing his limits to please Brent. He stopped at the same spot and relaxed his throat and jaw muscles, moving his tongue on the underside. Daniel gagged again but didn't stop, he pulled back up and went down slowly again.

Saliva was seeping out of the corners of his mouth as he began to bob up and down Brent's cock, encircling the base with his right hand in a naive inexperienced rhythm. But whether Daniel was experienced or not didn't seem to matter to Brent because, just like Daniel, this was new to him and he was sensitive like any other teenage boy.

"Fuck," Brent gasped. "Daniel. That feels so fucking good."

Brent tangled a hand in Daniel's curls to get some leverage and keep him grounded on Earth, because it felt as though he was in the stars on a rocket ship. Daniel moaned again at the delightful tug on his hair and sucked harder, moving up and down faster despite his aching jaw and raw throat.

"Daniel, I'm gonna-"

But the rest of his sentence was choked off by a moan and an exceptionally hard suck from Daniel's mouth and twist of his wrist. He thrusted his cock deep into Daniel's throat despite his best efforts and came hard, spurting copious amounts of come into Daniel's mouth. All Daniel could do was swallow as much as he could without choking and hope Brent would stop coming so he could breath.

Daniel pulled back too early and Brent came across his cheek by accident. Daniel's hand was still wrapped around the base, but he didn't point Brent's cock away from his face. He just let Brent pulse in his hand and come all over his face until he was done, tasting it in his mouth and shuddering from the act itself.

When Brent was finished and coming down from his orgasm he looked down at Daniel, practically striping himself of his shirt to clean him up. Brent was embarrassed and apologized, but Daniel reassured him that it was okay. Brent was ready to argue about it but Daniel insisted.

"It's fine, Brent," Daniel said a little hoarsely, leaning forward to kiss Brent. He slipped his tongue into Brent's mouth and let the other boy taste himself, moaning sweetly as he did so. "That was so hot."

It hurt Daniel's jaw a little to kiss and tongue, but Brent was worth it. Brent smiled against Daniel's lips and kissed him once more, the taste of himself slowly diminishing from both of their mouths. He saw Daniel rub at the back of his head as if it was hurting and he scrunched his eyebrows together. Daniel looked back up to Brent and chuckled softly (as softly as he could after the beating his mouth and throat took).

"Just remember not to pull my hair out next time," Daniel huffed with a weak smile.

Brent blushed. "Sorry."


	6. Value Your Loved Ones

Daniel was on his way to Brent's house for lunch with him and Tara. He was a little nervous because Brent had told him all about how his mother had prepared just for Daniel, as if she going to meet him all over again. Daniel found it endearing how giddy his and Brent's relationship mad Tara feel. He only wished his mom was in the picture to see him grow up and fall in love.

Was Daniel in love?

He nearly tripped on the sidewalk when his mind wandered off like that, into places he never knew existed. Daniel has never been in love before and he wasn't exactly sure how it was supposed to feel. There were the obvious things like butterflies and always thinking of that special someone, but those things were easily misunderstood and often just a simple crush.

The way Daniel was feeling wasn't like that. It felt real and he was so sure that there was something more to their relationship, but he feared getting attached. He knew that first relationships always gave off a false sense of love and security and he didn't want to look like a fool for falling in love with the wrong person. They haven't even said those words yet.

Brent seemed hard to get through to at times. He kept a lot of things to himself and he wasn't one to just talk about all his feelings like Daniel so eagerly was, but Brent never pushed Daniel away once. Brent was always there to listen and comfort Daniel whenever he needed it, so Daniel knew Brent had some sort of feelings for him. It was tough being with someone who didn't talk about their feelings, but Daniel would make an effort for Brent.

Daniel never hassled Brent into talking because he wanted Brent to move at his own pace, to feel comfortable and able to trust Daniel. He didn't want Brent to think that's all he cared about. That sounded wrong... He cared about Brent's feelings but didn't want to make it his life's work to invade Brent's privacy.

All in good time, Daniel told himself. Brent was worth the wait.

He rounded the corner and stopped at the red light, pressing the crosswalk button more than once to speed up the process. Daniel pulled his phone out to check the time. If he wasn't quick, he'd be late and Tara would worry herself into a fit. Such a kind but fragile woman. But no matter how many times Daniel pressed the button it didn't make it faster and he slouched, tapping his foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

The walking man icon popped up across the street and Daniel trotted over, picking up his speed a little when he was halfway. He nearly ran into an elderly woman when he sprinted past a mini mart, calling out a "sorry" as he got further down the street.

Daniel ran head on into a familiar figure as he hooked to the right, knocking both him and the other man down to the ground. It was Gibson, in a new suit Daniel would guess, and now it was ruined thanks to him. It just wasn't his day, was it? Daniel got up from the unforgiving concrete and hastily helped the other man, brushing him off a little as well.

Gibson was about to argue with the person that so rudely knocked into him but when he saw it was Daniel, he relaxed a little. Just the person he wanted to see. Gibson had something important to tell Daniel, information concerning Bobby Dagen.

The detective knew all about Daniel's affection for the self-help guru and he figured now was the time for Daniel to hear it, because he doubted Daniel watched the news. When he collected himself he noticed Daniel go on his way as if he didn't just ran into a person. Gibson grabbed Daniel by the arm and turned him back around.

"Hey, kid, wait up a sec. There's something we need to talk about," Gibson informed.

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow, Gibson?" Daniel asked scatter-brained. "I'm in a real hurry and I'm practically late already."

"This is important, Daniel."

"Tomorrow? Please?" Daniel pleaded with his icy eyes, pouting subtly.

Gibson didn't want this to go unsaid, he didn't want to wait for tomorrow. It was of the utmost importance and Daniel NEEDED to know, but relented because he'd feel bad if he was responsible for making the kid late. Even though he had no idea why his destination was so important right now.

"Alright. Tomorrow," Gibson agreed and he watched Daniel sprint down the street like a madman. It reminded him vaguely of Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Gibson smiled and shook his head.

Daniel finally reached the Abbott's house and since he had become a very regular part of both of their lives, he let himself in, gasping for air as he staggered into the dining room. He looked completely frazzled and out of breath, having just ran a marathon just to get here on time. Not a minute too early or too late. Right on time.

He knew he looked like a train wreck and before he could excuse himself, Tara told him to wash up before they had lunch together. Daniel retreated awkwardly and went to the bathroom to straighten out his mussed curls, splashing water on his face as well to cool him down a little.

Daniel exhaled slowly and looked at himself in the mirror, cheeks flushed a soft pink as his breathing calmed down enough to where his chest wasn't heaving anymore. He stood up straight and smoothed out his clothes, giving himself a once over before he returned back to the dinging room.

Tara smiled warmly at Daniel as he took a seat next to Brent and Brent pecked Daniel's cheek when his mom had looked away. It made Daniel blush profusely and his stomach ached for more than just a quick stolen peck. Daniel wanted something more... Lingering. Something memorable and passionate, but they couldn't just go at it in from of Brent's mom. That'd just be wrong.

"I'm glad you could make it, Daniel," Tara beamed delightfully, if not a little nervous for his rather bizarre entrance. "I hope you like Chicken Salad."

"My mom makes the best Chicken Salad sandwiches," Brent winked with smile.

"You're not picky are you?" Tara asked.

"No, ma'am. I'll eat just about anything when I'm hungry," Daniel chuckled.

"At least someone appreciates my hard work around here," she said, giving Brent a mocking look.

"Hey! I said you make the best Chicken Salad, didn't I?" Brent defended.

The chemistry between son and mother was so uncanny and Daniel found it so adorable, wishing had something like that with his mom. It was like Brent and Tara were best friends and the bickering showed how close they had gotten after Brent's father passed away. If Daniel hadn't met Brent he didn't know what he would be doing with himself right now.

Tara and Brent settled down after a minute and the trio went on to enjoy their lunch as they talked all about nothing in particular. Brent was right, Daniel had never tasted better Chicken Salad in his life and when he finished before the other two he was asking for more. Tara was more than happy to let Daniel help himself and she felt like one of the happiest women on the face of the Earth.

There were a lot of things she'd be upset about if she wasn't so supportive of her son. Tara had nothing against the homosexual community and she wasn't disgusted in them, but since Brent was gay that meant she wouldn't be a grandmother and that dampened her spirit a little. That was the only down side to Brent being gay, she decided.

Unless there came a day when her little Brent would settle down with the man he loved and they'd adopt a baby, then she'd be a grandma. Maybe not by blood, but a grandma nonetheless. In the long run, Tara seemed okay with that. She just wanted her baby to be happy and live his life the way he wanted to without feeling ashamed. Brent was all she had left and Tara had no plans of ruining that because of his sexuality. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Not now, not ever.

Tara watched the way Brent and Daniel interacted with eachother over their lunch, seeing that giddiness of young love sparking between them in the tiniest of ways. It reminded her of when she met Harold for the first time and how she knew that they'd spend the rest of their lives together. But she never knew it'd end before it should've.

But if you asked Tara, she'd tell you it was worth it and that she wouldn't take back her marriage for one second. Even if someone had told her that one day Harold would die before he should have, she still would've married him and had Brent. All things considered, Tara was proud of how things turned out even when it seemed hopeless at times.

After lunch they all sat around the table and continued to talk, discussing the coming school year. Brent and Daniel would be seniors and they'd be graduating by the end of May, they were growing up so fast it seemed. Neither boy had a clue of what they wanted to do after high school, it was a sort of "go with the flow" thing.

They wanted to go to college but they didn't know what courses they'd want to take for a future career. Daniel was interested in graphic design and media but Brent didn't seem into anything particular. Brent would probably end up taking whatever courses Daniel did and he didn't seem to mind it that much. As long as Daniel was there he'd enjoy it.

"I always thought you'd be more interested in writing," Brent mused over his glass of mango orange juice. "I mean, since Bobby Dagen's a writer and all."

Daniel blushed at Brent's comment and wanted nothing more than to put his head in the sand, remembering all the things Brent had said that night he mocked Daniel. If Brent started that tirade up again Daniel wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably die of embarrassment right in front of Mrs. Abbott and she wouldn't have a clue as to why.

"Bobby Dagen," Tara said thoughtfully. "I wonder where he's been."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Well, he hasn't had support groups lately. Not since they filmed the last session, which was two days ago."

"Maybe he's busy," Daniel wondered out loud.

"Busy making up more lies," Brent said under his breath, not seeming to be heard by Daniel or his mother.

Later that night Tara had dropped the boys off at Daniel's house so Brent could stay the night with him, smiling to herself and knowing what the boys were going to do. After all they'd be alone at Daniel's house since his mother was hardly ever around anymore. They could get away with whatever they want and be loud all night without complaints from a parent.

Tara stepped out of the car to give Brent a kiss on the cheek, getting a "Yuck mom! Gross!" In return. She smiled fondly at Brent who was turning a bright pink in front of Daniel and Daniel just laughed at him, thinking it was the funniest thing on the planet. Daniel mocked Brent all the way to the door, making kissing noises.

When the boys got inside Brent went to Daniel's room and Daniel got some drinks for them, returning to his room to find Brent fiddling with his radio. His father bought him that radio a month before they found out he was in an affair with his partner, Kerry. Daniel sat next to Brent and handed a glass to him, sipping from his own a little bitterly.

Brent fiddled with it some more and got frustrated when he couldn't figure out how to turn it on, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. It was no use, Daniel thought to himself, that radio stopped working two months ago and he didn't know why. It just refused to turn on one day. Like it gave up.

"Is this unplugged or something?" Brent asked, pushing the power button.

"It's broken," Daniel murmured.

"Why don't you get rid of it then?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between them that cut through the air and refused to go away anytime soon. Brent stopped messing with the radio and set his cup down, biting his bottom lip as if he was contemplating something and he turned to Daniel. Daniel looked over at Brent and faced him as well, leaning across Brent to set his cup on his night stand. It seemed Brent had something important to say and Daniel made sure it deserved his undivided attention.

But Brent didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at Daniel, not knowing where to start or how to say it. Brent was more scared of what Daniel would think of him rather than finally admitting it out loud. It's been a long time coming and if his mother still accepted him after everything he felt confident that Daniel would too.

Screw it, Brent thought.

"Daniel..." Brent said, looking the shorter boy in the eyes. "There's something I need to tell you and I hope you won't think differently of me for it. It's about mine and my mother's test."

Daniel nodded, thinking that this was finally the moment of truth when Brent would talk about his problems and help Daniel understand why he kept almost everything to himself. Brent continued when Daniel didn't say anything and kept the boy's gaze the whole time as he spoke.

"Me and my mom woke up in this room that was caged off and there was this funnel thing that contained hydrofluoric acid. There was a switch next to it that said live or die. You couldn't believe how confused we were," Brent huffed and he shook his head. "And there was a tv on the outside of where we were caged off."

Daniel didn't speak at all, he just watched and listened intently as he let Brent tell his story. Brent's voice was level and unwavering as he spoke, any hints of second guessing and regret free from his voice. Since Brent started he wasn't going to stop, not now. If he said nevermind and left Daniel hanging, he'd hate himself forever or at least until he had the balls to bring it up again.

"We watched this man on the tv go through a series of tests and when he finally got to the end where we were, me and my mom had a decision to make," Brent paused to collect himself and exhaled slowly. "It was William Easton. The man who killed my father. The man who denied his medical coverage over a stupid surgery he had years before he even signed up with Umbrella Health."

Now Brent was crying, angry and frustrated with himself and his decision despite hating William Easton with every fiber in his being.

"It's not fucking fair! Why does he deserve to go home with his family while me and my mom suffer..." Brent yelled, sobbing in fury as he remember that day so vividly like it was yesterday. "My mom couldn't do it, so I did. The switch on the wall was meant for William Easton and we had to choose whether he lived or died."

Brent was hunched over now, crying into his hands as he struggled with his next sentence as Daniel moved closer to rub a hand along his back. Daniel knew what was coming and he wished he could tell Brent that he didn't have to say anything, but he also knew that Brent needed to get it off his chest. So Daniel just sat there waiting in silence, trying to calm Brent down enough for him to continue.

"I killed him. I grabbed the switch and I killed him. Son of a bitch let my father die... What was I supposed to do? Forgive him? For taking my whole world away from me? No... Fuck that!"

"You did what you had to do," Daniel said, hoping it was the right thing to say.

"No... YOU did what you had to do," Brent sobbed. "I killed someone in cold blood. For revenge. I'm a monster. You must be disgusted in me."

"You think I'm innocent, Brent? Sure, I killed a man in self defense, but I still killed someone. No matter what the reason is it doesn't justify our actions. You need to see that," Daniel forlornly, cupping Brent's tear stained face with his hands. "And to think I'd be disgusted in you... You must be the stupidest person on the face of the Earth."

Daniel was smiling and crying and Brent didn't know why he was so happy.

"I love you, Brent. No matter what choices you make. I love you," Daniel said ardently, throwing his arms around Brent's neck and kissing him.

Brent was taken aback but he couldn't question or complain because Daniel kissing him was more important at this particular juncture. Daniel was still holding his face and slowly working his way up the bed so he could lay down and pull Brent on top of him. Brent fell on top of Daniel and laughed with giddiness as the heat of the moment grew between them.

The tan boy braced his hands just above Daniel's shoulders and kissed along his jawline, stopping at his throat to bite below Daniel's adam's apple. Daniel gasped at the teeth dipping into his skin that marked it, turning it red. Brent continued around the side of Daniel's neck and bit there too, sucking the pale skin harshly but gentle enough for Daniel to bare.

As much as Daniel enjoyed Brent's hickeys, he needed to feel his lips against his own and feel the tiniest of noises that hummed through their joined mouths. Brent left Daniel gasping for air when he pulled back to smile down at the shorter boy. Something in Brent's dark eyes twinkle with joy while there was also a hint of uncertainty and doubt, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Do you mean it?" Brent asked, jaw strong and eyes serious as he questioned Daniel's declaration of love.

"I LOVE you," Daniel said, accentuating the word love as if it was a promise and he intended to keep it.

"Prove it," Brent whispered into Daniel's ear, nuzzling the side of his neck just below his ear lovingly.

"I'm ready," Daniel said.

"For what?"

"The drawer."

Daniel pointed with head towards the night stand and at first Brent had no idea what he was going on about, but when he saw the contents of the drawer his heart stopped. Yeah... Brent was pretty sure he had a mini heart attack. Now he was really sure Daniel was putting him on. There's no way Daniel could be serious about this.

"What the hell are those?" Brent asked exasperated, not sure if he was seeing something else or not.

"They're condoms," Daniel chuckled matter-of-factly, looking at Brent like he had purple skin covered in yellow spots.

"Daniel, I... I don't-" Brent exhaled, trying to get the whole situation clear in his head. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please," Daniel begged, squirming beneath Brent wantonly. "I wanna prove I love you."

"I'm not sure you know what you're asking, Daniel."

"I'm ready, Brent."

And it was final. It was set in stone for Daniel and Brent didn't say anything after that, obliging to Daniel's request and getting a condom out of the drawer. Daniel sat up and stripped himself of his clothes, helping Brent do the same as their fingers fumbled for zippers and buttons. Their hearts were pounding loudly and their faces were flushed with nervousness.

Neither boy could believe this was about to happen.

Both boys were naked and nervous, palms sweaty with excitement as they slowed their labored breaths down to tiny pants. Daniel gave Brent the go ahead with a nod and Brent ripped open the prophylactic, rolling it down to the base of his cock. Brent had no idea what to do and it was moving too fast.

Daniel spread his thighs further apart and watched as Brent gripped his cock in one hand and put the other on Daniel's chest. Brent looked back up at Daniel and lined up, pushing hard against Daniel's entrance. He pushed and pushed, but couldn't enter Daniel to no avail.

Daniel grunted and pushed against Brent's bare chest with a pained look creasing his face. The pale boy was panting hard and hissing whenever Brent attempted to breach him. There was no way Brent would get inside him like this.

"Wait! Stop, stop, stop!" Daniel groaned, letting go of his held in breath. "You have to loosen me."

"Isn't that the point?" Brent asked dumbly, gesturing below.

"You have to help me," Daniel said and when Brent didn't get the hint he spelled it out. "Prepare me."

"How?"

"Look in the drawer."

Brent rifled through it to retrieve a tube, giving Daniel a baffling look that made the shorter boy blush. He chuckled weakly and opened up the tube. It was new, unopened, from what Brent could tell and he knew where this was going. Brent knew what he'd have to do to make this easier for Daniel. It wasn't that he was grossed out by it, but uncertain how to do it to make it more comfortable.

"So I just-" Brent started to say, finishing his sentence with an obscene hand gesture.

"More or less," Daniel nodded.

Feeling a little more than uneasy, Brent squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and smeared it against Daniel's entrance, hearing a small gasping moan as he did so. He pushed in one finger slowly, feeling Daniel tense up and trying to get him to relax. Daniel conceded and took deep breaths so Brent could get on with it as painlessly as possible.

"That's one," Brent informed as if Daniel couldn't feel it.

So far, so good.

One finger became two, then eventually three. Daniel was one tough nut to crack and to make it more simple and easy for him required a lot of patience and preparation. By the time Brent was finished with Daniel there was hardly enough lube left to put over the condom. Both boys blushed, embarrassed by the nervousness and inexperience of eachother.

"I can't promise you this won't hurt. Just know that it's not on purpose, okay?" Brent said shakily.

"I trust you," Daniel murmured.

Daniel opened up his legs and waited as Brent lined up once again to commence their coupling. This time when Brent attempted to enter Daniel he encountered little resistance but Daniel was still in pain. Brent only had the tip in and Daniel was whimpering like a wounded animal, so Brent pulled out with a panic.

"I'm so sorry!" Brent gushed, frantically smoothing Daniel's hair and stroking his face to make sure he was okay. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going," Daniel panted.

For the next ten minutes Brent took his time once again and eased into Daniel inch by agonizing inch until he was fully inside of him. Daniel's heart had stopped about five minutes ago so he was pretty sure he was dead and numb from the waist down, but when Brent moved inside him his pulse shot up and his nerves were on fire.

Despite the numbing pain there was something that sent shocks of pleasures up his spine whenever Brent pushed in. He moaned out for Brent to do it again even though Brent had no idea what exactly Daniel wanted him to do. So Brent thrust back in again and it made Daniel shake and whimper, in a good way Brent noted, so he repeated it until Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

Daniel was on the edge of orgasm and he could care less about the pain he was feeling right now because Brent was doing something far more better to him. The pale boy made soft keening noises as Brent thrusted faster, trying to get them both off. And here Brent was, thinking he was doing something wrong when in reality it was the reverse.

Their breaths were more shallow and loud, both boys riding out the pleasure like their lives depended on it. Brent grabbed Daniel's cock and fumbled with a good rhythm to help him reach his orgasm faster. And it REALLY helped because not a minute later Daniel was thrashing, cursing, and coming hard against their stomachs, Brent following close behind.

Brent reached his threshold and everything when bright and blurry as he shook against Daniel's sweaty body. Or was his body sweaty? Either way both boys were exhausted and their throats hurt from all the vocalization they did during sex and the labored breaths left their mouths dry.

"We just had sex," Brent stated, feeling that if he said it out loud he'd be able to believe it.

"Yeah," Daniel panted, a weak smile playing about his lips. "I guess we did."

The next day long after Brent had went home, Daniel decided to kill time by watching tv before he went to meet up with Gibson. He flipped through the channels but the same thing was on every channel he turned to. Daniel was a second from turning off the tv but the names Bobby Dagen and Detective Matt Gibson caught his ear.

Supposedly last night when Daniel and Brent were together, someone had massacred the whole police department and kidnapped Bobby Dagen along with all his handlers, including his wife. They had found Bobby Dagen covered in blood with his chest badly mutilated, screaming frantically about being "tested" and "Jigsaw". They were all dead. Bobby couldn't save one person. Not even his wife.

The news continued:

"Last night many policemen lost their lives at the hands of serial murder and ex detective Mark Hoffman. His whereabouts are currently unknown and a massive manhunt has been ordered to track him down. One of the most tragic losses of last night was Internal Affairs Detective Matt Gibson, who was shot multiple times in the chest, dying instantly. It is rumored that Mark Hoffman had a vendetta against the young detective," the anchor woman went on to say. "Although special forces are confident to pick up the pieces, the overkill of last night will not go unnoticed or forgotten for years to come."

Daniel turned the tv off and picked up his phone, dialing Gibson's number to hear it go to voicemail. He dropped his phone after about ten tries and slapped at his head in anger, trying, in vain, not to cry but it was useless. Gibson was one of the only people he actually gave a damn about. He had only just seen him yesterday and now he was dead. This couldn't be real. Daniel had to be dreaming.

But he wasn't.


	7. Embrace Everyday As If It Were Your Last

Daniel's always hated funerals.

He hated the thought of an actual human being that you loved and cared about was dead, lying down in a coffin and waiting to be buried. Never to be seen again. Daniel tried to avoid funerals at all costs but Gibson would want him to attend his funeral, Gibson would want Daniel to tell everyone how much of an impact he had on the kid's life.

Gibson deserved kind words. He didn't deserve to die. He never hurt anyone or did anything bad, he only ever did his job and protected people. Gibson wasn't crooked or violent like some cops were and Daniel would rather see those ones dead instead of his friend. It just wasn't fair.

It was supposed to rain today and the funeral was supposed to be held in a church, but it seemed nature was nice enough to grant Gibson an outside wake. Daniel liked it outside better anyway. Inside he felt clustered and smothered and judged, but with the clear air and the sun beaming upon him he felt more at ease with the whole situation.

All the relatives and friends gathered around Gibson's wake and listened in silent mourning as the priest recited a passage from the bible. Most people were trying not to cry and others looked erased, like they didn't know what to think. Daniel was one of them. He still couldn't believe that this was real, he didn't want to believe.

There were many people who shot a skeptical look towards Daniel and whispers were passed between them, wondering why some random kid was attending Matt Gibson's funeral. Daniel paid them no attention. He'd been invited by a cousin of Gibson's he had met at one point, so he had every right to be here. Whether others felt the same or not. He was Gibson's friend.

Some would be a little skeptical about their closeness but it really wasn't like that. Daniel was like the son Gibson never had, their relationship was strictly platonic in a father-son sort of way. Gibson wasn't even gay as far as Daniel knew. In fact, Gibson seemed too caught up in work to be interested in a relationship.

That didn't stop Daniel's father...

Daniel wondered what his father would think of him now. He wondered if he'd still be the same as before. If Eric had followed the rules, would he and Daniel be reborn? Or would have learned nothing? Daniel was sure he would've changed and he did. Not only because of what he was put through in that house, but because his father was murdered. That really opened Daniel's eyes.

Daniel had a feeling that if Eric was still alive, he would've been a better father and Daniel would've been a good son. But he was as dead as Gibson was and no matter how good Daniel was, it wouldn't bring them back. He always had bad timing. What was the point of being good if you had no one to prove your worth to? Because it's what Eric would've wanted.

It seemed as though his mother, Kate, was the one he should've acted out against. Eric may have been a bad person, from framing people to having an affair, but in all reality he was the only one trying to look out for Daniel's best interest. Eric was the only one trying to fix him. Daniel had been mad at the wrong person. People made mistakes and all his mother did was sit there and let it happen. She didn't even try, did she?

Daniel blocked out those thoughts because today was about his friend Gibson and soon he'd get his chance to go up and say nice things about the detective. He was looking forward to that. Daniel felt that everyone needed to know what a great person he was and how big an impact Gibson had on his life.

After a few people got up to say a few words, Rebecca, Gibson's cousin had motioned him towards the front. Daniel walked the short distance, that felt like a mile, to stand beside Gibson's wake and pay his condolences. He felt put on the spot with everyone staring at him in expectation but he couldn't back down, he needed to have his say in the matter.

He looked out beyond all the attendants and cast a gaze to the left of him, catching a glimpse of Gibson's pale lifeless form. Daniel closed his eyes and turned back towards everyone.

"I don't know what to say," Daniel spoke truthfully. "I'm utterly speechless. To see something so horrible happen to someone so selfless is beyond words. I can't begin to express how angry I am at the bastard who do this to such a great human being."

Everyone stared in silence, a few nodding theirs heads in agreement and some even crying as if they couldn't bear holding in the tears anymore. Daniel was fighting not to break down and cry as he spoke, but his voice did crack here and there whenever he let go just a little bit.

"Matt didn't deserve that and his family sure as hell didn't deserve it. Matt was a the kind of person who'd stop you on the street just to see how you were doing. He was a true friend and he was always more than glad to help me if I had a problem. He..." Daniel broke off into a choked up sob, rubbing at his watery eyes and trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He gained some composure and continued. "He was like a father to me. I always knew that if he had a child, he'd be the perfect dad."

Daniel put a hand on Gibson's casket and looked down at him with tears in his eyes, smiling ruefully at all the memories of him. He ran a hand through Gibson's hair, choking on all the ways he could say goodbye.

"If Matt was still alive he'd probably deny all these claims shyly," Daniel chuckled softly, smiling hopefully at at the audience. "But we know better, don't we? We know what type of person Matt was. Brave, loving, reckless, silly. But no matter what he was he was always there. Matt was real. Let's remember him that way."

And they put him in the ground.

Everyone took turns dropping roses on top of his casket and most of the ladies blew silent kisses down to him. Daniel whispered into the pedals of his red rose and bent down, letting it slip free from his fingers to land on top of the growing bouquet of white and red roses. He sat there for a moment longer and when Rebecca came over to rest a hand on his shoulder, he nodded and stood up right.

He said goodbye to her, knowing that if he came to Gibson's memorial he'd definately be unwelcomed. Attending a funeral was one thing but treading into a family only zone was something sacred all together. So he hugged her and went on his way.

Daniel didn't want to leave but he felt if he stayed he wouldn't be able to stop crying and he honestly didn't want to cry anymore. His friend had just died and his whole recovery of the Jigsaw incident was based around a book of lies, so why should he acknowledge his pain even more? That'd be like pouring salt into a paper cut. It was hopeless to dwell around the fact his life was just one fucked up event after another.

It wasn't fair.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he went to see who was calling even though he already knew. It was Brent calling for the millionth time and even as Daniel clicked ignore he couldn't help but feel a little selfish for just ignoring Brent without a clue as to why. Brent didn't deserve that treatment. Daniel just didn't feel like talking to anyone one and he didn't want to break down in front of Brent.

Home sounded good right now anyway. Daniel would fall against his mattress and sleep until he was better, but he knew he'd never get better. But even as he tried to regain serenity in his life he was pushing away the only person that loved him.

Brent was nervous and he was unglued. It's been nearly a week and Daniel hadn't said one word to him, not even a text. The last time he tried calling was yesterday. He hoped it wasn't something he did wrong to upset Daniel but at the same time he sort of had an idea why he was being ignored.

It had been all over the news. Bobby Dagen's scandal and his real test. It could be that Daniel was in denial and didn't want to give Brent the satisfaction of being right all along, but Brent knew Daniel wasn't a poor sport like that. But then again he couldn't know for sure and it was eating away at him.

He tried thinking of all the reasons why Daniel would ignore his calls but couldn't rest on one solid answer. And while the possibly of it being Brent's fault was small, it began to grow slowly that made it was. Brent was hurt and paranoid and confused, over analyzing every little detail of their relationship. From the moment they met up until now.

Brent ruled out the fact that it was because of what choice he made with William Easton's life and couldn't have been something he said. He got it in his head that it was something he didn't say. Something that should've been said the night they had sex. Daniel had said it but Brent had not and now he felt like an idiot for being so careless.

Brent never told Daniel he loved him.

That had to be the reason why because their was nothing else he could think of or put his finger on. Unless Brent totally missed somethig. It explained everything. He thought for a minute that maybe if he left a voicemail declaring his love or a text, that it would get Daniel talking again. But "I love you" was a promise and promises were genuine only when spoken out loud, face to face.

Daniel had accepted him for who he was and Bent couldn't so much as say "I love you". It wasn't that Brent didn't want to say it or that he wasn't ready to, it honestly had slipped his mind in the heat of the moment. Could he really be blamed for that? Brent guessed so since he was on the receiving end of a frigid cold shoulder. Brent was sure he had frostbite at this point.

He could always swing by Daniel's house because that's obviously his comfort zone and he'd definately be there. He only ever hung out with Brent or Mallick so the odds were in his favor. Catching him at his home would be better anyway because he wouldn't have anywhere else to run. He'd have to answer the door. Or Brent could just be as easily ignored as before. Daniel didn't have to answer to anyone if he didn't feel like it.

Brent was getting worked up for no reason. He couldn't be sure if Daniel's silence was because of him and it was silly to think someone as understanding as Daniel would get bent out of shape over those lack of three words. Daniel had been patient for Brent to tell him his story, so why would this be any different? Brent was too critical. Always thinking the worst.

But what was so terrible that Daniel couldn't talk about with Brent? What did Daniel have to be so ashamed about?

Brent laid down against his pillow and rubbed the empty spot on his bed forlornly, wishing Daniel was here laying with him. If he was, Brent would want to kiss him and never stop holding him even if a bomb was about to be dropped on his house. He'd never stop showing Daniel the love he deserved. Brent would eat broken glass if it'd make Daniel happy (even though he knew Daniel would never want that).

Might as well swing by his house and find out for myself, Brent thought.

He sat up from his bed and slipped into his shoes and jacket. Brent grabbed his keys and left his room, making sure he locked the front door before he closed it. It wasn't very cold outside but Brent felt bare without his hoody and he didn't care if people looked at him funny. They could take pictures if they wanted and he wouldn't care.

Daniel's house wasn't too far away, just about a half hour walk and Brent actually enjoyed taking walks once in awhile to clear his head. It had to do with all the freedom and possibilities, all the ways he go and how one turn could change his whole perspective on the current situation.

He lost himself in his thoughts so much that soon Brent was at Daniel's front door, his feet had a mind of the own and he knocked on the door hoping for an answer. After ten excruciating seconds, a woman came to the door and for a moment Brent wondered if he went to the wrong house. But he was sure this was Daniel's house. Must be his mom.

He's never seen Daniel's mom before. He didn't even know her name. Even Brent knew Daniel's dad's name and he was dead. Well, this was an awkward way to meet the mom of your boyfriend. Brent didn't know if she knew about him and Daniel and he didn't feel like pushing his luck with this woman.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um, is Daniel here?" Brent asked hesitantly.

"Who are you?" She questioned snappily, a certain tone surfacing in her voice.

So that's why Daniel didn't mention his mom... She was a bitch.

"I'm Brent... Daniel's friend."

"Since when did Daniel get friends?" She scoffed to herself then turned her attention back to Brent. "I'm Kate, his mother. And I'm sorry but he's not here."

"Do you know where he went?" Brent inquired nicely.

"How should I know?" Kate said sourly and closed the door on Brent's face.

Brent furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed as well, thanking the heavens that his mom wasn't some jaded and bitter divorcee. He'd have to take Kate's word and just try later but if Daniel wasn't home, where could he be? He didn't know where Mallick lived, before or after he moved, and he didn't know if Daniel had secret places or if he was at the store or...

Slow down, Brent thought. Don't panic and over think. It only gets you paranoid. Just go home and wait until tomorrow.

Brent got home about an hour later, stopping at Georgie's Café for a coffee (and to see if Daniel was their, but having no luck). He unlocked the door and threw his keys in the bowl next to the door, waltzing into the kitchen when he smelt something heavenly. He followed it like some cartoon trapped in a looney tunes episode, almost walking face first into the swinging door.

His mom was making dinner and by the smell of it, it was her famous chunky chicken noodle soup. Oh... How Brent loved when she made chicken noodle soup. If this was a cartoon he'd be fainting with x's over his eyes and an angel version of him would rise from his body playing a harp. Halo and all.

"Where have you been?" She asked, snapping Brent out of his stupor.

"Oh, I was looking for Daniel."

"Why didn't you just call? Did I forget to pay your bill this month?" She gushed worriedly, stopping in mid stir to face Brent as if it was of the utmost importance.

"No. I tried calling, several times, but he won't answer," Brent shrugged despondently.

"Oh, sweetheart. What happened?" Tara's voice was fulled with worry and sympathy and she put her hands on Brent's shoulders.

"I don't know. He just stopped returning my calls and he wasn't home so I don't know where to look. Where would you go?"

"I'd go the bridge that overlooks the marina," Tara said in reverie, recalling an obvious happy memory.

"Why?" Brent inquired.

"It's where Harold proposed to me," She smiled.

That was it. Brent knew exactly where Daniel was but it wasn't the marina, it was somewhere far more meaningful and special to both Daniel and Brent. He couldn't believe he overlooked that special place they both shared. Brent couldn't feel more stupid. What was with him today?

"Mom, you're a genius!" Brent exclaimed, hugging his mother tightly for a quick and running out the door just as fast.

Tara just smiled and shook her head, going back to her soup.

"Boys..." She smirked fondly.

"Thought I'd find you here," Brent said as he approached Daniel sitting alone on the slide.

Daniel cast a gaze over at Brent and looked back to where he was looking before, willing himself the disappear but failing. He was afraid Brent would come looking for him but he knew it was just a matter of time before Brent found him. Now it was just a matter of facing the music. He thought he'd beat Brent to it.

"You were right you know," Daniel smirked ruefully. "About Bobby. I guess it's that part where you say 'I told you so', huh?"

"What do you mean?" Brent asked as he walked closer to Daniel then sat down beside the shorter boy.

"It's been all over the news, Brent. You've been right about Bobby being a fraud. Now's your chance to rub it in my face."

"I wouldn't do that-"

"Oh please. You were so ready to do it when it wasn't a proven fact," Daniel mocked, hurt.

"That's different."

"Geez... I'm must be an idiot to you," Daniel sobbed as he hung his head down in shame.

"Hey. You're not an idiot, Daniel," Brent cooed.

Daniel pulled out his copy of S.U.R.V.I.V.E. and looked at it with such disgust as if it were the most vile thing he had ever laid eyes on, and perhaps it was garbage in Daniel's eyes. Before Brent knew it, Daniel was ripping pages out left and right in a frustrated rage that surprised Brent. Finding out Bobby Dagen was a liar must've really hit home for Daniel.

The torn pages were thrown all around like over-sized pieces of confetti, abandoned and forgotten to be blown away in the wind. Brent honestly couldn't believe his eyes. Daniel was tearing up one of his most prized possessions, signed by one of his idols and he didn't think twice before ripping the covers apart either.

Such hatred and violence was never so visible in Daniel and it shocked Brent. This was not Daniel, there had to be something far worse going on than Bobby's scandal, but Brent didn't know what. He stared at the remaining pages that hadn't blown away yet and looked back up at Daniel.

"That was your book," Brent commented dumbly.

"More like a waste of a tree," Daniel spat distastefully.

"It was signed by Bobby Dagen. It's worthless now."

"It was worthless to begin with."

"No. No it wasn't. It meant something to you," Brent said matter-of-factly, craning his head to look Daniel in the eyes. "It was your world, Daniel. It helped you find peace with yourself."

"Peace based on a lie," Daniel retorted with huff.

"But peace nonetheless," Brent argued calmly.

Daniel looked at Brent and furrowed his eyebrows to see where Brent was going with this and wondering why Brent was all of sudden sticking up for Bobby. What was his deal anyway? Brent put a hand on Daniel's thigh and gave him a sorrowful look, hoping he was getting through somehow.

"Bobby may have been a liar but these words..." Brent trailed off to bend down and pick up a few pages as an example, "...they meant something to you. They made you stronger and optimistic. Just because they started out as a lie, doesn't mean they're not true. They helped you and you're just throwing it all away."

Brent was truly distraught to see Daniel act so angry and hurt, going so far as to destroy the source of his whole universe like it was nothing. Brent wasn't defending Bobby Dagen's good name (if it was, in fact, still good) but defending and trying to repair Daniel's view on life before he went to the point of no return.

"This is how we met. This is what helped you regain control of your life. This is what made you into the Daniel Matthews I've come to love... Doesn't that mean something?" Brent asked not able to suppress the tears welling up in his eyes, doubting Daniel's commitment to the relationship. (So he exaggerated just a little bit of the tears and hurt in his eyes, but he had a loved one to save, okay?)

Daniel broke down in tears and clung to Brent's body in a needy hug, not wanting to let go and let Brent see him cry. Brent had said he loved him and now he knew Brent was serious when he said all those things. Daniel knew the words meant so much to him and who cares if Bobby was a fraud? His message may have been ingenuine, but it was true no matter how fake Bobby's story was.

Brent's warm arms were wrapped around his waist, loving and reassuring without any judgment or disgust and Daniel sobbed into his shoulder, uncaring of any who heard or saw. All Daniel needed was one last cry to clear his mind and he wouldn't share with anyone else. He knew Brent would be understanding and supportive no matter what and vice versa.

"I'm so sorry. About everything. I've just been so angry. Not at you or that asshole Bobby Dagen, but at myself," Daniel admitted, voice slightly muffled in the fabric of Brent's jacket. "Detective Gibson tried telling me something last week and I completely blew him off. He died later that night. I didn't even say goodbye."

"Shh..." Brent hushed in a low whisper as Daniel squeaked and hiccuped into the side of his next, feeling fingers clinging to his jacket. "You didn't know. It's not your fault, Daniel. He knew you cared. That's all that mattered to him. He wouldn't want you feeling guilty."

Daniel seemed to calm down a little, sobs silent and his body not quaking as much as before, he even pulled back to make eye contact with Brent. His blue eyes were bloodshot and his lashes were soaked along with his pale cheeks, silently egging Brent on to reach out and wipe them away with a thumb just like in the movies when the person said "everything was going to be okay" and all problems would be magically solved.

But they both knew better. Things were going to be okay but their problems would need a little work and hopefully when senior year started it would help them forget by being more preoccupied. They could even work on the whole boyfriend thing as well because as far as Brent knew, they both had eachother's hearts.

"How did you know I'd be at the park?" Daniel asked between sniffles, curiosity lilting his voice.

"Simple," Brent beamed. "This is where I asked you out. It just took me a moment to realize how sentimental you were."

Daniel smiled brightly and that comment seemed to pick him up, if only just a little. The shorter boy laughed, planting a soft kiss to Brent's lips and smiled through it until his cheeks ached with happiness. Daniel couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Brent and he knew the feeling was mutual with the other boy as well, even if he was a little shy to show it at times.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked, grinning. "What are we gonna do?"

"Hmm..." Brent thought deeply, looking up to the sky as if in concentration with a wicked grin on his lips. "What would Bobby Dagen do?"

Daniel huffed. "Lie, cheat, kick the canes out from under old people," he chortled sarcastically. "What would you do?"

Brent looked at one of the pages in his hands and looked it over for a second. It was the beginning page for the final chapter and he smiled at the irony, holding it up to Daniel's face. Brent meant every word that was printed in bold black text as he recited it to the boy who stole his heart the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Embrace everyday as if it were my last."


End file.
